Kanto repeat
by Rwbyknight
Summary: After winning the Sinnoh League Ash is comforted with emotions he has never felt before and they're pointing towards Angie. confessing his feeling and having them returned Ash deciedes that it was time to retackle the Kanto League
1. Finding Love

**This has been on mind for some time, so I finally decided to type it out so please enjoy**

* * *

After winning the Sinnoh League Ash and the gang were in the boy's hotel room.

"That was a great match, Ash," Dawn complimented. "Thanks, Dawn," Ash said, "So what are you going to do now?" Brock asked making Ash think because for the last few months the league winner was feeling a pain in his heart but was confused as to the cause of the pain, "Can we rest for now because I think we both need it after the league and the contest," Ash said but while Dawn agreed Brock knew something was up.

As the party was dwindling Dawn retired to her room and Ash went to the patio who was soon followed by Brock. "So, what's on your mind?" Brock asked, "And don't say anything is wrong, I've known you for way too long not to know somethings up," he said when Ash was about to deny it. Sighing Ash decided to just admit it, "I don't know what's wrong ever since we left Angie there was a pain in my heart the further we were from her," thinking it over Brock understood what was happening. "Ash, what do you think about Angie?" Brock asked.

"That's the problem I can't," Ash said, "When I think about her the pain in my heart grows, but if I could then I would say that she's a blast to be around sure we started off a bit rough but over time I got to know her, the real her and not the mask, she is a really nice to be around. I can't help but smile when she does and like I said before being away from her hurts," as the young man was explaining Brock couldn't help but smile, "It's about time," he thought, "Ash do you remember Giselle from the Pokémon tech?" he asked. "Yeah, I do," he answered, "Well instead of Giselle with that feeling thinks of Angie," Brock suggested but when Ash did he put his hand on his chest. "Brock is this what love feels like?" Ash asked, "I think you like Angie more than a friend," Brock suggested.

"You should take your own advice," Ash said out of nowhere, "Yeah I guess so," Brock chuckled, "So are when are you going to her place?" Brock asked. "Maybe first thing in the morning," Ash guessed, "Well let's go get some shut eye my friend because you have a mission to do," Brock said patting Ash on the back. "Thanks, big bro," Ash said making Brock smile.

the next morning was a shock courtesy of Pikachu, "Why did you shock me Pikachu?" Ash wondered. "Well if I remember correctly you have to meet someone," Brock voiced letting the league winner remember what they were talking about, "Thanks for reminding me," Ash said tossing the covers into the air as he sped past Brock to the bathroom. After Ash was finished he saw Brock with a plate full of food, "You are a lifesaver," the trainer from Kanto said taking the plate and eating it. "So how are you going to get to Angie without alerting the paparazzi?" Brock asked making Ash pause for a minute.

"I can help with that," a voice said within their minds, "Mewtwo," they said as one seeing the clone of Mew teleport inside. "If you need transport I can get you to your location," the clone said, "Are you sure I mean I can find another way," Ash said thinking that Mewtwo had more important things to do then teleport him to Angie's town. "No need to worry I'm always happy to help you," Mewtwo waived, "So you want to come I'm sure Shinx would keep you company," Ash said to his starter, who nodded, "Alright Mewtwo use teleport," nodding the clone's eyes glowed blue and they vanished. "Good luck Ash," Brock thought preparing to run interference.

* * *

Arriving at the edge of town, Mewtwo wished Ash good luck before vanishing, "Hope I can get there without any interruptions," the trainer muttered remembering where Angie lived. Standing at the front door Ash gulped, "Here goes nothing," he said pressing the doorbell. "Oh, Ash it's so nice to see you," the father said as they exchanged in a handshake, "So what brings you here?" the mother asked, "I was wondering if Angie's home?" Ash asks but thought, "Come on Ash you've faced criminals and legendary but here you are acting scared get it together."

Grinning the mother called out, "Angie please come downstairs there's someone here for you," mentally counting down the minutes Ash couldn't help but blush when Angie came down with her hair slightly wet. Before Angie could ask who, it was she saw Ash standing in the doorway, "Ash what are you doing here?" she asked while gaining a light blush meanwhile Pikachu blushed when Shinx followed her trainer down the stairs. Grinning both parents decided to leave the two alone, "Come along now dear we need to be in the daycare center," the mother said, "Of course and Ash please make yourself at home and take care of Angie," the father said leaving the blushing teens alone. "Do you want something to drink?" Angie asked, "Water would be great," Ash answered.

"So Ash what brings you here?" she asked staring directly into Ash's eyes, but since the trainer couldn't so decide to show in by kissing Angie directly on the kips. Shocked at first Angie couldn't help but close her eyes and deepen the kiss, but with the need for air to great they separated, "Please tell me this isn't a dream," Angie whispered, "If this was a dream then you would have woken up before the kiss," Ash said kissing her on the lips once more. "I love you, Angie," Ash admitted, "I love you to Ash," she confessed. With the Pokémon Shinx decided to make the first move and lick Pikachu on the cheek making him blush receiving laughter from the new couple, "But how will we make this work?" Angie wondered, "I need to stay here and help the daycare and you still need to achieve your dreams of becoming a Pokémon master."

"Don't worry we'll make this work I promise," Ash whispered hugging his new girlfriend.

Sitting in silence the mood was ruined when Ash's pokegear rang, "What do you need?" he asked. "it's me Brock so did you confess?" he asked, "He sure did Brock by kissing me on the lips," Angie said. "I'm so proud of you Ash you finally have a girlfriend," Brock cheered, "Now all we need to do now is find you a girlfriend and we'll be set," Ash joked.

"Now all you have to do now is tell your mother," Brock answered, "Well better get going then see you later," Ash said hanging up. "Do you think your mother will like me?" Angie asked worried, "Don't worry I'm a hundred percent sure my mom would like you," Ash said kissing Angie on the lips then went to the video phone.

"Ketchum residence this is Delia speaking," a brown-haired female answered, "Mom it's me, Ash," he said. "Ash oh it's so good to see you everyone here saw your performance in the league and we're all proud of you," Delia said then finally took notice of the person next to him, "Ash who's this?" Nervously chuckling Ash said, "This is my, as in a couple of minutes ago, girlfriend Angie," silent they were both worried that she would react. "FINALLY! I'm so proud that you finally have a girlfriend," Delia cheered, "Now how did you both meet?" she asked.

Explaining how they met Delia giggled at how they seem to follow each other's sentences, "Will you be able to come to Kanto I would love to meet you in person?" Delia asked. Before they could answer the mother appeared behind them, "Of course she would I'm sure Angie would love to meet her mother in law," she said making them jump. "But what about the daycare?" Angie asked, "Don't worry about it your father and I are still very young, and you need this," the mother said hugging her daughter. "Now while Angie gets packing Ash can tell his friends that he's spending lunch here I'll get to know my fellow mother," Angie's mother said.

"Brock this is Ash I must tell you that we may have some extra company on our way to Kanto," Ash called, "So the future Ms. Ketchum will be traveling with us?" Brock said. "Yeah mom wants to meet her," Ash answered, "Oh I'll also be staying at Angie's for lunch and maybe for the night," he said, "Got it see you tomorrow," Brock said hanging up. Walking back inside he saw Angie's mother start cooking, "Do u need any help?" he asked, "If you're up for it can you cut the carrots," she suggested. When the daughter went downstairs and the father arriving home they saw ash and the mother still cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook Ash?" Angie said catching their attention, "I learned a thing or two from Brock," Ash admits. "So, Brock does most of the cooking then," the father guessed, "Yeah, he's the eldest of nine siblings," hearing the number Angie almost fell to the floor, "So including Brock that is ten children in all how did the parents take care of them all?" she asked. "That's not my business so you'll have to ask him because his parents are a sour subject," Ash answered. It was then the mother informed her husband of Angie's trip, "That's a wonderful idea it would give our daughter a chance to connect to her future mother in law," turning to Ash he asked, "So what are your plans?"

"I was hoping to learn more about Angie that I told Brock I would just meet up with him and Dawn in the morning," Ash answered. "If that's the case then you can use the guest room for tonight," the mother said as Angie blushed, soon after lunch was finished Angie brought her boyfriend to her room. "So, what do you want to know?" Angie asks and soon they started talking about their lives, "Is something wrong Ash?" Angie asked, "No I was wondering if I could kiss you again," Ash answered making her giggle but when she was about to kiss him on the cheek he turned his head so that their lips would touch once more. If you're wondering where Shinx and Pikachu went they're still in the living room snuggling.

Wondering where the couple was the mother went to Angie's room to see the couple snoozing away with Angie on Ash's chest. Giggling she went back downstairs seeing her husband's questioning look, "It seems that the new couple decided to retire early," she giggled.

* * *

 **Well like I said hope you all enjoyed and hope you review so see you latter.**


	2. Heading home and finding old friends

The next morning Ash felt something on his chest and looking down he saw Angie cutely snoring. " _Must have fallen asleep while we were talking_ ," he thought brushing his hand through her hair causing her to snuggle closer," looking down the trainer saw both of their starters sleeping together. " _Must have arrived sometime last night_ ," he continued when he felt Angie start to wake up blinking she saw Ash then remembered what happened last night, "Guess we were tired last night," she said snuggling with Ash then said their respective partners sleeping.

* * *

"You going to use the shower first," Ash said like he already knew the answer but she teased him by purring in his ear, "Why not shower together, my dear, we could save water that way." Blushing at the thought he quickly went to the shower saying that he was going to use it first while Angie giggled, but the laughter woke up Pikachu and Shinx. Smiling she went to pet them when Pikachu looked around the room for his trainer, "Ash said he was going to use the shower first," Angie giggled confusing the pair. When Ash came back it was Angie's turn to blush when she saw Ash's chest as he hadn't put on his shirt yet, "See something that you liked my angel?" he asked grinning at her blush but shaking it off she went to kiss Ash while grabbing her towel then went to take a shower. Heading downstairs, followed by the Pokémon he saw Angie's parents already eating breakfast, so when Angie joined the father asked, "So how are you going to get back to your friends Ash?" the father asked. "I know someone with a psychic that teleported me here, so I'll give him a call and have him teleport me back," Ash answered eating normally, "Ash are you alright you're not eating like normal," Angie said. "Yeah now that I have a girlfriend I need to change a couple thing starting with how I eat," he answered causing her to blush as she was the reason for the change. When the parents when off to work, Angie turned to her boyfriend who unknown to her was talking to Mewtwo while acting like he was on the phone, "Alright he's going to teleport us in a minute," Ash answered and not even a minute later the appeared back to where Brock and Dawn were located at.

"Angie, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked seeing the familiar face. "I'm traveling with my boyfriend to his home region," she answered but Dawn heard that certain word, "Wait boyfriend?" stepping forward Ash kissed her on the cheek, "Yeah after we parted ways I've been feeling a pain in my heart but after talking to Brock after winning the league I decided to go see her and it was at her house was when we became a couple," Ash explained. "I'm so happy for the both of you," she said hugging the pair, "Yeah congrats," Brock said.

After parting ways with Dawn the couple plus one was on the deck of the ship when they saw a little boy about to fall overboard. "Ash no it's too dangerous," Angie said seeing Ash about to jump over, "Don't worry I'm the king of the sea," while Brock knew what Ash was talking about Angie's confusion turned to shock when Ash appeared in a golden water funnel with the little boy in hand. "Thank you, mister," the boy said when Ash landed on the deck, "No problem but just be careful next time," he said as the boy left, "Ash you better explain what that was all about," Angie said with her hands on her hips.

In the couples room, Brock and Ash explained the adventures they both shared with Ash explaining his dealings with what happened in the islands a while back. "Wow," Angie said sitting down wondering how she should handle this new information, after all, how do you come to terms with the other person in the relationship having a hand with most legendary Pokémon. "Yeah mind-blowing huh," Brock said as the boys chuckled not blaming her, "I'm just glad my boyfriend has such a noble heart," Angie said kissing him on the cheek making him blush and Brock chuckle.

So for the rest of the boat ride, the couple spent some time together while Croagunk dragged Brock away from every single girl in sight. "I'm surprised that there weren't any incidents," Ash said, "Besides the first day that is," he added, "Hey I can see Vermillion city from here Brock called out as Ash went over to look and was soon followed by Angie. "Too late to back down now," she muttered, "Hey don't worry my mother will love you," Ash whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

Reaching Vermillion City the group got off the boat, "You sure you don't need any help?" Ash asked as Brock was carrying a ton of stuff. "Nah, I'm fine my Pokémon and I got it covered," brock waved, "Just return home Sinnoh champion Ash Ketchum," he said smiling, "See you later Pokémon doctor Brock Slate," Ash said smiling back. Getting one last fist bump Brock split from the group and the couple heading for Pallet Town, and along the way, Ash stopped, "Ash what's wrong?" Angie asked. Sighing Ash explained, "I broke a promise," turning to the forest he shouted, "Pidgeot if you can hear me I'm sorry for not coming back for you and if you hate me I totally understand and I just wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry," concerned Angie was about to ask when a bird cry was heard but it by the sound it was close, "Angie duck," feeling being pushed to the ground then a yell of pain she turned to see ash with scrape marks on his back and a Fearow that seemed to be turning back around. "Ash, please get up," she begged, "Angie run get away from here," Ash said wincing as he got up, "No I'm not leaving you," she argued, "This is my mistake so I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Ash said shoving her away, "Well it's just you and me huh Pikachu," Ash said to his starter, but before Fearow could attack it was hit with an attack, "Pidgeot?" Ash muttered before the bird landed in front of Ash, "All is forgiven my friend," Ash heard thanks to his aura. "What did Pidgeot say?" Angie asked, "She forgave me," Ash smiled.

Hearing a bird's cry, they remembered what they were doing, "Pidgeot please tell me you know all of your old moves?" Ash asked as he still knows them, "Those and more," his original Flying-type replied, "Then are you up for a battle?" seeing a nod Pidgeot took off back into the sky. "Pidgeot go in for a Quick Attack then a Wing Attack," Ash called out as the couple watched Pidgeot fly in before striking its rival with its right wing and in retaliation Fearow then attacked Pidgeot with its own wing, "But I thought Fearow can't learn Wing Attack?" Angie asked confused, "Not but with Mirror Move, an attack that copies the opponents attack, it can," Ash stated. Wanting to show off one of its new moves, Pidgeot vanished all around the sky before reappearing behind Fearow and with wings glowing blue multiple buzz saw like disks slammed into Fearow's back forcing him to spiral into the ground, "Come on let's go," Ash said bringing Angie with him.

When the couple arrived, they saw that Fearow was already getting up then quickly took off towards Pidgeot, "Pidgeot Sand Attack," Ash yelled out blinding Fearow with a face full of sand. "Now Air Slash once more," continuing the attack Fearow was sent back to the ground, "Great Ball go," Ash called out capturing it. "Think you can fly us to Pallet Town?" the trainer asked, "Because your pokeball is back at Oak's lab," he explained, " _Hop on_ ," Pidgeot gestured, "Are you sure?" Angie asked, "Yes I'm sure and I promise I won't drop you," Ash said helping Angie get comfortable, "Let's go," he told Pidgeot.

* * *

At Professor Oak's lab, the man himself and Tracey were out on the field, "Huh, what's that?" Samuel asked looking up, "That's a Pidgeot but I'm not sure who's riding it," Tracey answered. Seeing the bird land, they were surprised to see Ash and a girl riding on the Pokémon, "Wow even I forgot Ash owned a Pidgeot at one point," Samuel said finally seeing recognizable features on the bird, "Then does that mean?" he asked, "Fearow's in the Great Ball," Ash answered. "Can I ask what your name is?" Tracey asked the girl, "Oh I'm Angie Aoi," Angie replied, "We met back in Sinnoh at Professor Roan's Summer Camp and we just clicked," Ash explained kissing her on the cheek, "Well it's about time," Samuel said as Tracey was just speechless, "Everyone come on out," Ash said revealing his Sinnoh Team, "You can rest up here for now," nodding the Pokémon went to do their own thing and it was just then that the earth shook, "Is there an earthquake happening?" Angie asked, "No it's just Ash's Tauros stampede," Samuel answered as Tracey finally got his speech back, "They tend to stampede through around this time," he said. "Oh crud," Ash said when he was stomped over, "Ah, Ash are you alright?" Angie askes scared, "Don't worry Ash's Tauros along with most of his Pokémon tend to show their love through pain," Samuel said and as an example Mug moved over and body slammed Ash, "Muk it's good to see you again but can you please get off me," Ash said struggling to get the Poison-type off of him.

"So, all of Ash's Pokémon do that?" Angie repeated, "Yes but I suggest you don't get to close just yet," Samuel informed the confused girl. "Ok is there any other Pokémon going to show up today?" Ash asked as a flamethrower came from above him, "Flamethrower, then that means it's Charizard," looking up he was right as the Fire/Flying landed next to him. " _It seems that you have calmed down since our parting_ ," Pidgeot said, " _Pidgeot it's good to see you again and yes I did calm down it's just that I like to show my affection by blasting a flamethrower_ ," Charizard explained. "So, I take it that your done training in the valley?" Ash asked getting a nod, "Valley?" Angie asked walking over, "Yeah, the Charicific Valley in the Johto region is a place where all Charizard's train in," Ash said kissing Angie on the lips, "We'll see you later Professor we're going to my house and Pikachu you can stay here," he said.

" _Pikachu what the fuck happened since I last saw him back when Ash was taking on the Battle Frontier_ ," Charizard demanded as Pidgeot was blinking to see if he was imaging it.

Walking down the dirt road, they finally arrived, "Huh I wonder where mom is?" Ash asked himself then feeling a tightness in his hand he saw that Angie was getting nervous, "Hey doesn't worry everything will be just fine," Ash reassured the girl. Opening the door, "Mom, Mimey are you home?" Ash called out, "Oh Ash dear so nice to see you again," Delia said hugging the young teen as Mimey entered the room, "Are you ok, did you eat healthy, what about changing your underwear," hearing the last question Ash blushed in embarrassment, "MOM," he yelled out as Angie giggled, "Oh and you must be Ash's girlfriend Angie," Delia said causing said girl to freeze up, "Yes that's me," Angie answered, "It's so nice to meet you in person," Delia said delighted to finally meet the girl in person, "Oh don't be so nervous dear I don't bite," Delia continued seeing that the girl was nervous. "Sorry Ms. Ketchum," Angie apologized, "No need I was the same as you when I first met my husband's parents," Delia explained, "Oh and call me Delia," she added.

"Hey, mom we'll be in my room," Ash said bringing her with him, "Oh but if you're going to do that please put on some protection as I don't want to be a grandmother this early," Delia said giggling. "Sorry about her," Ash said, "No it's a mother's job to embarrass her child," Angie waved, "But I got to ask where's your dad?" she asked then instantly regressed it when Ash stared out the window, "While most people know is that he ran away but the truth is that that he was one of the original Dex Holders," Angie was shocked as every region knew about them, "I didn't think that they had children," she said, "Yeah well they wanted to keep the births of their children a secret from the world," Ash admitted, "So which Dex holder was your father?" she asked. "Red," was the only word he said, "That's why I want to be the strongest so that I can proudly know that I am like my father," he explained, "Hey, win or lose I'm sure he's proud of no matter what," Angie said wrapping her arms around him. "Ash the professor called he said that there is someone waiting for you," Delia said from the doorway, "Got it, mom," he answered opening the window and jumped down, "I-," Angie began, "Don't you were just curious and I'm sure Ash doesn't blame you as well its' just that growing up he looked up to his father," Delia explained. Nodding Angie quickly left the house to follow Ash and reaching the lab Angie saw that Ash was on the floor laughing as a Riolu was hugging him, "Hello there Angie," the professor waved, "Hello Professor," Angie said and when all eyes turned to her the Riolu looked up at Ash, "Don't worry Riolu she's a very special friend of mine," Ash explained. "Hey, don't worry I won't harm you," Angie gently said, "So where did you mean him?" she asked, "You remember Hunter J right?" Ash began, "Yeah why?" Angie asked, "You see young lady she was tasked to find young Riolu here but with the aid of Ash and his friends along with a Pokémon ranger he was safely returned," the elder explained. "But that doesn't explain why he's here?" Ash asked, "Well don't you have the ability to wield Aura," Ash nodded, "Yeah but only what I could find in my limited time at Cameran Palace," he explained, "Even then a Riolu is to accompany a new Guardian," Angie was surprised she knew about aura and the Aura Guardians, but she didn't think that they still existed, "You're an Aura Guardian," she asked surprised.

"Not a true guardian but I can wield Aura as the Lucario that was sealed inside of Sir Aaron's staff admitted that he confused my aura with his," Ash explained surprising the old man. "Well I shall take my leave and if I were you I would stop by the palace," he said before leaving, "Ash I also have a couple of surprises today," Samuel stated holding up two pokéballs, "Come on out," bursting from the pokéballs was a pig-like Pokémon with boxing gloves and a turtle with shades on. "Squirtle and Primeape," Ash recognized and soon was smacked in the chest as Squirtle hugged him, "When I saw that you won the Sinnoh League I recalled them," Samuel explained, " _While I was upset that I was forgotten I decided to use the extra time to train_ ," Primeape explained, "Yeah and this time I need you for sure," Ash said, "And why's that?' Tracey asked, "Because it's time to re-challenge the Kanto League," Ash answered and outside, since the window was opened, Charizard roared blasting a flamethrower to the sky, "If that's the case then I should inform you now that all the Kanto gyms are on shut down for the moment for remodeling," Samuel explained. Looking out to the field, Ash saw his Pokémon lazing around, "I think I'm going to travel to the palace then for some training," Ash said, "Then what about your Tauros because I don't think you can train them all," Tracey points out.

Sighing Ash thought it out, "If you're going to be trading I know some people with exotic Pokémon that would love to have a Tauros," Samuel spoke up. "Exotic Pokémon?" Angie asked, "Yes from regions beyond Sinnoh with Pokémon that's never been discovered before," he explained, "And some Pokémon like Tauros is a rare sight." Thinking it over Ash nodded, "Sure I'll trade them but the one I've used the most is the one I'll keep," Samuel nodded. "If it's alright with you can I stay the month and learn a couple of things," Ash asked getting a nod, "I hope you have time for your girl," Angie said glaring at Ash a bit, "Of course I will," Ash answered kissing her on the cheek.

At Ash's house, Delia was informed of Ash's plan, "Well at least you're staying a bit longer," she said, "Yeah this time I want to be prepared," Ash said, "If it's only you this time then you'll have to learn how to cook," Delia said, "I learned a couple of things from Brock," Ash admitted. "And what are you going to do while Ash is here?" Delia asked Angie, "Honestly I don't know," Angie said, "Well how about while Ash is out at the Professor's lab we can have some bonding time," Delia explained, "Yeah I would like that," Angie admitted. Seeing as it was getting darker, Ash allowed Angie to sleep in his room, "Night Angie," Ash said before heading downstairs to sleep on the couch. "This time I will make you proud," he muttered before closing his eyes.


	3. Training and Departing

**Here is the next chapter in the Kanto repeat fanfiction and tell me in the review or in PM me if you want any of the Coordinators in the anime series to come to Kanto and be Angie's rival because I will have her enter contests**

* * *

Spending a month in Pallet Town, Ash gained a lot of knowledge, "Wow so they discovered a new type in Kalos," Ash said, "Yes and in that regions there is also a temporary form of evolution called Mega Evolution," Professor Oak stated showing him a list of Pokemon that can Mega Evolve. Ash whistled seeing the list, "That's a lot of Pokemon," he noted, "Yes that is quiet a lot," Samuel said, "And now with our time up you're free to go," nodding Ash left the professor's office and to the backyard where he saw Angie and Tracey, "Hey you two," the raven haired trainer yelled out, "Ash I see that you're done with the professor," Tracey said as Angie kissed him on the lips, "How was your day?" she asked, "Not bad did you know that there is a new Pokemon type and that some Pokemon can evolve into a higher form?" he replied. This surprised Angie as Tracey already knew about it, "What's the new type?" she questioned, "It's called Fairy-type," Ash admitted.

Waving goodbye to Tracey, the couple, after calling their pokemon to them, returned to Ash's place when they noticed a car parked out in the front. "Hello?" Ash called out as they entered the front door and to their surprise, Ash's mother was talking to a woman in clothing fit for a queen. "Queen Ilene?" Ash asked recognizing her face, "Oh Ash when did you get back?" Delia asked, "We just got home right now when we saw the car," Ash explained, "It's a pleasure to see you again milady," he told the queen before turning to Angie, "Dear this is Queen Ilene the good queen of Cameran Palace in Rota," he explained, "Oh forgive me milady," Angie scrambled to say before she stumbled into a curtsy, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Queen Ilene nodded, "Sir Ash I have heard that you wish to learn the ways of Aura?" she asked staring directly at the young man, "Yes I do milady after my experience in the Palace and my time with a Riolu who could use Aura Sphere i think it's time to learn everything I can about Aura," Ash explained gesturing to the Riolu on his left shoulder. "Of course and I may know the right teacher for you," the queen said and turning to the door a figure familiar to Ash stepped forward, "Hey Ash long time no see."

Smiling Ash shook hands with the man, "Riley yeah it sure has been a while," smiling in return Riley turned to Angie, and seeing who he was facing Ash introduced his future teacher to his girlfriend, "Angie this is Riley an Aura Guardian that Dawn, Brock, and I met back on Iron Island back in Sinnoh and Riley this is Angie my girlfriend that I first met back in Professor Rowan's summer camp." Nodding to her, Riley turned to Ash, "I'm warning you now that while you do know some forms that you have learned that there is many more," Ash nodded, "Yes I understand and I'm willing to go through it all," Riley smirked at seeing the fire in Ash's eyes, "Ok then when we get to the palace we'll start your training," nodding in contained excitement Ash remembered something, "Can I ask if Angie can come with me for support?" Angie's eyes widen in surprise. "I don't see why not," Queen Ilene interrupted, "It would be nice to talk to the girl that stole the heart of a pure soul." Surprised Ash kissed Angie right on the lips before the pair blushed when the adults chuckled/giggled and after the queen and her guard left and Delia went out Angie turned to her boyfriend, "Why did you ask for me to come with you?" she asked, "Well while it's true that I want you for support there's also the fact that I don't want to separate from you so soon after we just confessed," Ash explained, "And if Riley refused to have me come a long?" Angie asked, "Well it was either that I refuse or I can come visit," Angie was shocked, "You would refuse training for me?" Ash nodded, "Yeah I mean I can learn this power on my own after all I tend to do better when I let my mind wander when it comes to things involving training," touched she kissed him on the lips.

The next day, the couple were waiting for Riley to take them there when Professor Oak stopped by, "Good thing I caught you before you left," he said before handing Ash his new Pokedex, "Ash, with your new Pokedex I increased the amount of Pokemon you can have on you from 6 to 8," he was both surprised and grateful, "Thank you Professor," nodding he turned to Angie, "And Angie, I also talked to Professor Rowan that if you have more than 6 Pokemon your extras will be sent to my lab and not his," Angie smiled and thanked the man. After the professor left, Riley appeared, "I take it that you have everything you need?" seeing them nod Riley pulled out a pokeball, "Fearow come on out," hopping on Fearow he turned to his student and his girlfriend, "Charizard come on out," bursting from its Pokeball the Fire/Flying type starter of Kanto roared before lowering its back so that his trainer and mate, Charizard is still having trouble at the fact that his dense trainer has a mate of all things, can climb on. Following Fearow to the Palace, the humans dismounted and returning their Pokemon the couple followed Riley to the Queen's throne room. "Queen Ilene I present Sir Riley and Ash along with Lady Riley," the guard at the door announced and after the queen gave the nod the three entered the room with Angie the most nervous of the three but calmed down when Ash sent a comforting aura through the couples connected hands. "Welcome back Riley, Ash and welcome Angie," the queen smiled, "Thank you for letting me in milady," Angie said still somewhat nervous.

* * *

After lunch Riley had Ash change into a trainee outfit, "Ok Ash tell me what you went over here in the Palace?" Riley asked, "Well from what Sir Aaron's Lucario told me is those awakening ones Aura is all about meditation and looking inside of yourself before he went into explaining the different ways of learning from Aura," Ash explained getting a nod from Riley, "That sounds about right so have you been meditating?" he asked, "Yes sir and because of my group always on the move it's at night time along with trying to channel my Aura," Ash explained. "Can you show me your progress?" Riley asked and nodding Ash gained some distance before closing his eyes before Riley, the queen, and Angie felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise up when a somewhat shaky dome of Aura appeared for a solid minutes before it shattered like glass, "I'm thankful that I have good endurance or else that would have been shorter," Ash said between taking deep breaths, "So the first thing we need to do is increase it," Riley stated.

A month into the training and it shows that Ash is sparring against Infernape and Primeape, "Ok you three, you can stop," Riley announced from the sidelines and recalling his Fighting-types the guardian in training went to his teacher when his Pikachu and Riolu right behind him. "Alright, now that's done for the day let's get to seeing what your element is," seeing the confusion Riley explained, "You know like how a gym leader has a specific type of Pokemon to test trainers in? It's just like that each person has an Aura for a certain Pokemon type," Ash nodded, "So how do we find out what my Aura-type is?" he asked then followed his teacher, "With this piece of paper," Riley stated, "This is made from a tree that is used to determine the type of Aura someone has." Taking the paper, Ash pushed some of his Aura into it and before long the paper gave off a couple of blue colored sparks, "Wow that's rare," Riley said whistling, "What do you mean?" Ash asked with his Pokemon equally confused, "You see elements in a different color is rare and those with it are considered royalty," Riley explained.

Retreating to the throne room, the boys saw Ilene and Angie talking about something, "Milady I have good news," Riley said before nudging his student. Seeing the colored electricity caused Ilene to gasp in shock, "What's wrong?" Angie asked, "You see Angie anyone with a different colored electricity is known as royalty, but how can this be I thought that all those with royal blood died off years ago during and after the great war," Ilene explained then asked. "I don't know milady but we do know that Ash is a descendant of one who is related to Sir Aaron himself," Angie shook her head, "Nothing is ever normal about you isn't it," Ash only laughed before he kissed her on the lips.

After the discovery of his Aura Element, Ash and Riley started working on using Electric-type moves which were soon followed by using his element in a hand to hand combat situations with Angie being his sparring partner.

* * *

However, on the Pokemon side of things, most of them evolved to their final stages, "Pikachu are you sure about this?" Charizard asked as he held a Thunderstone, "Yeah buddy you don't have to do it I mean Bulbasaur is still the same little guy," Feraligatr said motioning to the Kanto Grass starter. "Yeah Pika you don't have to try and impress me," Shinx said worried that he was only doing this to impress her, "No it's not that I feel like it's time for me to go into the next stage with all the training I've been through I think it's time," Pikachu said even if he is a bit nervous. "Remember there's no turning back," Charizard said handing over the evolution stone to his longtime friend and glowing a white light Pikachu evolved into Raichu. Seeing the light from the throne room the humans went outside and Ash was surprised to see his Pikachu is now a Raichu, "Are you sure about this?" he asked getting a nod from his evolved starter, "Then I'm backing you all the way, buddy." And speaking of Pokemon, Ash finally decided it was time to trade his extra Tauros for other Pokemon and at the moment he has the Unova Purrloin and Dieno followed Sawk then Pawniard and Rufflet.

At the Six month mark, the training the couple went through showed off as they each had a body similar to a Lucario or the Unova Pokemon Liepard, and much to Angie's happiness she now had physical features indicating that she is a girl. Walking around town, the pair is wearing new clothing as Ash is now wearing combat boots, jeans, form-fitting shirt, and a open jacket with the the color scheme in a pure black and the design in a blue electricity as his eyes now have a ring of blue electricity around his brown eyes while Angie is wearing flats, skinny jeans, blouse and a spaghetti string blouse with a small jacket over it. "Hye Ash, why don't you get a haircut?" Angie asked out of nowhere, "No way I'm not getting a haircut," Ash said putting his foot down, "Oh come on dear you could easily wear that hat of yours and it would be easier for when you use my lap as a pillow," Angie argued and sighing Ash surrendered to his fate and soon got a haircut.

Seeing new look Riley nodded, "At least it's better than your old hairstyle," Ash's eye twitched, "If it works for me then why don't you get a haircut then we'll see who's laughing," he said causing Riley to back off. At the end of the year the pair returned to the Ketchum house, "Wow you two certainly look different," Delia noted seeing the couple for the first time in a year, "Yup and now I'm ready to take on the new league," Ash said, "Then it's time to give you these," Samuel said handing Ash his present. Opening the box, the couple saw a bunch of stones, "Are these Mega Stones?" Ash asked looking up, "Yup and this is the keystone," Samuel said handing him the ring. "Oh and for the Gym Leaders they are now ordered to have Pokemon that have the type attack of their gym meaning that if a pokemon can use a Water-type move but not be a Water-type itself then it's allowed," the professor added, "And if you're interested there are Contests here in Kanto to match the new League."

"Actually I want to try my hand in Contests," Angie voiced, "You never talked about this before, why now?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow, "Besides cheering you on do you really expect me not to do anything in Kanto?" Angie fired back. Conceding to her point, Ash taught her how to compete in Contests from the Appeal to the battle rounds. On the day of their leaving the couple are wearing the same clothes they wore on their date, "Take care to the both of you," Delia said, "Of course mom we'll be careful," Ash said, "Don't worry Delia I'll make sure to keep an eye on him," Angie assured the woman, "Thank you," Delia said smiling at her son's girlfriend, "Good luck," Tracey said, "Thanks and this time I will bring the trophy home," Ash said with a look Delia remembered on his father, " _Please look over your son Red_ ," she thought seeing the pair leave.


	4. Meeting old friends

Here is another chapter of Kanto repeat so please enjoy

* * *

Reaching deep into Viridian forest, Ash and Raichu stops causing Angie to wonder what's going on, "Why did you stop?" she asked, "Oh this is where me and Pikachu first bonded," Ash explained, "And to think it all started when I was dumb enough to throw a rock at a Pidgey," he smiled. "You really did that?" Angie said surprised, "I wasn't a very smart kid at the time," Ash said rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Did I tell you that Raichu and I never did get along a first," Ash added surprising both Angie and Shinx even further, "WHAT!? Are you for real when we first met I thought you two were the best of friends to the point of brothers," the amber-eyed girl said shocked, "Yeah it wasn't until I saved his life that we started to bond," Ash said smiling at Raichu. Then as they continued walking through the forest, Ash turned to Angie, "Hey if you're going to enter Contests then you'll need more than just Shinx," he said, "Yeah I know that but do you know where the first Contest is?" Angie asked, "We can see when we get to Viridian City," Ash answered but as they made another step they fell into a hole. "Oh come on can I ask for at least one day without you three bugging me," Ash yelled out knowing who dug the hole.

* * *

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Prepare for trouble!_

 _ **James**_ _: Make it double!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: To protect the world from devastation!  
_ _ **James**_ _: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
_ _ **James**_ _: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: Jessie!  
_ _ **James**_ _: James!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
_ _ **James**_ _: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
_ _ **Meowth**_ _: Meowth! That's right!_

* * *

Ash and Raichu paused before remembering that motto, "What's with the old Motto?" he asked, "Well since we're going to Kanto why not bring back our first motto ever," James said, "Yeah and now we're here to take that Pikachu of yours," Meowth yelled out. "About that," Ash smirked confusing Team Rocket, "Why don't you show them," Ash continued and turning to his shoulder Team Rocket notice something different, "Hey where's Pikachu," Jessie yelled, "Yeah we know that Pikachu would never evolve so where is he twerp," Meowth demanded. "Let's just say we grew up," Ash said, "Raichu let's show them the new you," Raichu nodded, "Raichu Thunderbolt," jumping off of Ash's shoulder Raichu sent a huge bolt of electricity at Team Rocket's balloon causing it to explode, "Grr I will force the twerp to answer where he hid that Pikachu," Jessie growled out, "But until then," James started, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN," all three members yelled out.

"I swear they never give up," Ash said shaking his head, "Well at least we won't have them bothering us for a while," Angie said comfortably rubbing his arm, "Yeah you're right," Ash nodded. With no other distractions, the couple easily made it to Viridian City as day turned to evening, "So this is where you first met those three," Angie said, "Yeah that's right," Ash nodded when they passed by the police station. "Ash long time no see," turning Angie was confused, "Officer Jenny what are you doing all the way here in Kanto I thought you lived in Sinnoh?" Ash chuckled and Jenny giggled confusing Angie, "Oh you must be talking about my cousins," Angie and Shinx were shocked, "Yeah it surprised me too," Ash said, "I wouldn't have even known about it if I didn't see it myself," he explained. "So what are you going to tell me that it's the same for Nurse Joy?" Angie asked, "Yup it's the same for them as well," Ash answered, "So what brings you back here?" Jenny asked, "I'm re-challenging the Indigo League," Ash answered, "That's great and good luck," she said before going back inside.

* * *

Reaching the Pokemon Center, the couple went up to Nurse Joy, "Hi Nurse Joy," Ash waved catching her attention, "Oh Ash it's good to see you again what can I do for you?" she asked, "Well I need to re-enter the Indigo League and my girlfriend here need to enter for the Contests here in Kanto," he explained. "Of course please just place your Pokedex in the slots," nodding the couple pulled out their Pokedex, Angie got hers from Professor Oak before they left Pallet Town, and waiting for a couple of minutes Nurse Joy returns with both of their Pokedex and two cases, "Both of are have been entered, here are your cases, and good luck," Nurse Joy told them, "And the locations for the Contests?" Angie asked, "Oh the first contest is in Cerulean City," she answered. Nodding in thanks, they asked to rent a room for the night, "So Cerulean City huh that's perfect for me," Angie said, "Yeah it gives you long enough to catch another Pokemon and work with either one of them," Ash added and similar to the night the two confessed their love for each other, slept in the same bed. Thinking that she was the first to wake up, Angie listened to Ash's heart beat with a smile, "Ash it's time to wake up," she whispered shaking him and being unsuccessful she changed her tactics but when Angie moved she yelped in surprise when Ash suddenly lunged forward and kissed her right on the lips, "How long were you awake?" she asked, "Probably around 10 minutes or so," Ash answered getting out of bed and turned his back towards Angie so that he wouldn't see her changing.

Seeing if they needed to restock on anything the couple made their way out of the city; however, they didn't make it very far when someone burst from the foliage and swung his sword not seeing Angie was in his path but Ash caught the blade, "Hey what where you swing that thing," Ash yelled before he got a better look on the person. "Wait aren't you the samurai I fought years ago?" he asked, "That's right I'm Sam," he introduced himself, "Sam the samurai?" Angie asked confused, "Yeah not very creative but it works," Sam said, "So what brings you here?" he asked, "I'm re-challenging the Kanto League," Ash answered, "That's great so how about a rematch?" he asked. "Do you have more than Pinsir and Metapod?" Ash shot back, "Yup, with the expansion of pokemon from Johto I have more Pokemon," Sam explained, "Then you're on," Ash agreed.

Finding a clearing, both trainers gripped a pokeball in their hand, "Beedrill I choose you," Sam shouted releasing the yellow and black striped bee, "Pidgeot lend me your aura," Ash followed. "I'll let you have the first attack," Sam offered, "Ok but you'll regret it," Ash said, "Pidgeot Soaring Blitz," Sam and Beedrill blinked in shock as Pidgeot seemed to vanish in thin air before the Bug/Poison-type found itself crashing into the ground, "Woah that's some speed," Sam noted, "Yeah we worked a lot on that," Ash replied, "Even then Beedrill Twineedle and Fury Attack," Sam ordered. "Whirlwind Shield then follow up with Aerial Wing," as Beedrill was about to get in close it suddenly was set upwards causing it to lose focus giving Pidgeotto the opening it needed to end the battle.

"Wow that was quick," Sam said a bit taken back, 'That's what happens when you train for a year," Ash replied, "But those looked like Coordinator tactics," Sam noted, "My boyfriend has traveled with two Coordinators and knows a couple of them as well," Angie explained getting a nod. "Scizor it's your turn," seeing the Steel/But-type Ash knew who to choose next, "Torkoal may the aura guide you," appearing in a bright light the medium sized Pokemon expelled smoke from the holes from it shell, "Scizor end this quickly Night Slash," Ash shook his head, "Torkoal Counter-Shield," confused Sam was shocked when Torkoal retracted its limbs into its body than when it started spinning fire was launched from the holes both giving Torkoal a form of protection as well as damaging Scizor, "Torkoal Flamethrower," Ash quickly followed and with a stream of flames Scizor was knocked out. "Very impressive," Sam smiled, "But let's see if you can handle this, Heracross come on out," seeing the familiar beetle the couple saw a bracelet around its horn, "So Heracross can Mega evolve huh," Ash muttered, "Yup and now Mega Evolve," pressing a button Heracross' appearance changed.

"Lucario come on out," Ash uttered and appearing in a flash of light the evolved Riolu stood tall with a Mage Bracelet around its right wrist, "Lucario Mega Evolve," Ash ordered temporary evolving Lucario. "So battles between two Mega Evolved Pokemon," Angie muttered, "Let's see who will win." Staring off at each other Sam went first, "Heracross Aerial Ace then Focus Punch," Ash went to counter, "Lucario Earthquake then Psychic," stomping on the ground the earth shook stopping Heracross in its tracks allowing Lucario to hold it within its psychic grip sending it all around the field before finishing its attack by slamming Heracross into the ground creating a crater, "Heracross Stone Edge," Sam shouted, "Destroy them with Bone Rush then rush in for a Blaze Kick," creating a staff Lucario swiftly destroyed each one of the small pieces of rock as it closed in finishing the match off by round house kicking the Mega Evolved pokemon in the face. "You certainly have improved since we first met," Sam said, "Yeah thanks," Ash said as they shook hands, "I'll see you around," Sam said before turning to Angie, "It was nice meeting you."

* * *

Reaching Pewter City, the couple went to Brock's house first, "I hope he's still here," Ash said ringing the doorbell, and after waiting for a couple of minutes the door opened to a face only Ash was familiar with, "Hey Suzie long time no see," Ash said, "Oh Ash it's so nice to meet you again," she said, "Suzie who is it?" a familiar voice asked, "It's Ash and a companion of his," she answered. "Oh Ash why don't you come on in," Brock said approaching the front door and to the couples overview he gained a beard, "Hey Brock I wasn't too sure if you were home," Ash said as they bro-hugged, "Yeah I was lucky and Angie it's so nice to see you again," Brock said, "Yeah it's been a while," Angie said hugging him. "Brock dear," Suzie began, "Oh that's right Suzie this is Angie Aoi someone we met when Ash and I traveled through Sinnoh and she's Ash's girlfriend," Brock introduced, "Come on in you two," he said. But before he could let them enter Brock asked, "Hey Ash where's Pikachu?" the couple smiled, "Well you're not going to believe it but," Ash trailed off signaling for Raichu to get on his shoulder, "No way," Brock uttered out seeing the evolved form of Pikachu on Ash's shoulder where Pikachu is normally perched on. "Yeah when we were training Pikachu decided it was time to go to the next level," Ash explained.

Entering the kitchen, Brock led them to the table, "So I take it you're not here for a visit then," Brock began, "Yeah I want to re-challenge the Kanto League," Ash answered, "That's great then what is Angie doing in the meantime?" Suzie asked, "Oh I'm taking on the Contests here in Kanto," she answered. "Hey Forrest," Brock shouted, "Yeah big bro," he asked entering the room, "Oh hi Ash long time no see," Ash nodded, "Yeah it's been awhile," nodding Forrest turned to his eldest sibling, "So what do you need?" he asked, "I was wondering if you would let me take on Ash's challenge for the badge?" Brock explained. "Oh sure I don't mind I was going to ask you to sub for me anyways," Forrest answered, "This way I will get the badge right way," Ash said confusing Angie, "What do you mean?" she asked, "Well you see my first playthrough of Kanto was mostly luck," Ash began, "So by re-challenging the Kanto League you can do better," Suzie finished getting a nod. Deciding that the battle can be first thing tomorrow the four went to discuss what they did the previous year, "Oh man it's getting dark," Angie said looking at the time, "Yeah we better get going," Ash agreed, "Oh then we'll see each other for our battle," Brock said waving the couple off.

* * *

 **Oh and if you have an idea of what Pokémon Angie should get please tell me**


	5. Pewter Gym round 2

Waking up the next morning the couple quickly went to the gym, "Wow I was half expecting you to get lost," Brock joked, "Yeah well I wanted to get this asap," Ash replied. Nodding, Brock led them to the field, "Just how I remember it," Ash said, "Yeah and this time no sprinkler system," Brock joked heading to the gym leader's side, "Ha ha very funny," Ash eye-rolled at Brock's humor, "I try," the substituting gym leader smirked. "This is a battle between Brock Slate, the gym leader, and Ash Ketchum the challenger," Forrest began, "Both sides are allowed to use three Pokemon but the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon," seeing that both of them nodded to the rules, Forrest started the match. In the stands, the battler's respective girlfriends watched, "Good luck Ash," Angie whispered.

"Rhyperior come on out," Brock shouted out, "Welcome back Primeape," Ash yelled out surprising Brock, "So you got Primeape back," he noted, "Yeah Professor Oak thought it was time to recall everyone," Ash explained. "Even then it's not going to help you here Rhyperior Earthquake," slamming its foot on the ground Ash snapped into action, "Acrobatics to get in close and use Close Combat," jumping into the air Earthquake was a useless feat as the Fighting-type was already at close range unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, "Follow up with Brick Break powered Cross Chop," Brock grunted as Rhyperior was already taking some major damage right off the back. "Grab Primeape and toss him into the air then fire Rock Slide," Brock ordered watching as the rocks were falling right on top of Primeape, "Primeape jump from rock to rock to get some air," Ash shouted confusing everyone there but Brock knew Ash was planning something, " _Alright Ash want are you planning_ ," he thought. "Now dive down and use Focus Blast," Ash ordered, "Rock Wrecker before Primeape can finish charging," Brock shouted but fortunately for Brock his move finished charging first and when the two attacks collided a cloud of smoke appeared, " _Acrobatics followed by Close Combat_ ," Ash thought. "What where did Primeape go?" Brock asked looking around then widen his eyes when his opponent's Pokemon was already punching and kicking at his fully evolved Pokemon knocking it out, "That was good," Brock said, "Thanks," Ash replied.

"Bastiodon it's your turn," Brock directed, "When did you get a Bastiodon?" Ash asked, "Believe it or not there are some Pokemon Fossils around these parts and after reviving a few of them decided to use them in a couple gym battles here and there," Brock explained. Nodding he turned to Primeape, " _I want to keep going_ ," he stated, "It's your choice," Ash said, "Match two begin," Forrest announced. "Earthquake," Ash yelled out, "Protect," Brock countered canceling out the super effective move towards his Pokemon, "Aerial Ace then Close Combat," Ash shouted, "Iron Defense," Brock continued increasing his Pokemon's Defensive power, "And now Stone Edge," firing off his first attack Primeape rolled backwards, "Primeape balance yourself and use Stone Edge," Ash directed and as the Fighting-type stood up right s barrage of small pieces of stone were launched at the prehistoric Pokemon, "Knock them away with your own Stone Edge," Brock ordered as the two moves created small clouds of dust smoke, "Bastiodon Rock Blast," as the five pieces of boulders were launched everyone held their breaths for when the smoke cleared Primeape held all the pieces of rock in his gloved hand, "Now send them back with Fling," Ash shouted and since it was tanking them in the face Bastiodon wasn't feeling so good, "Bulldoze," continuing his attack the dinosaur Pokemon couldn't handle anymore and fell.

"At least this isn't like last time," Brock said, "Yeah I know good times," Ash agreed before they laughed. "Steelix time for a rematch," popping out of its pokeball the Steel-type looked at its opponent where Ash could see a Mega ring, "So Steelix can mega evolve huh," Ash noted, "Yup and let's go," Brock began reaching for this shirt, "I am a strong rugged rock man," Brock chanted crossing his arms together before ripping off the necklace with the stone on it, "Mega Evolution let's go," reacting the gem on Steelix's head shined causing it to be surrounded by the bright light and when it was done the Mega Evolve Steelix roared, "Primeape return," Ash said recalling is fighting type, "Lucario lend me your aura," he continued bringing the Fighting/Steel-type. "Wait why did he switch one fighting type for another?" Suzie asked, "Just keep watching," Angie said.

Shedding his shirt, Ash went into a fighting style, "Let our aura become one, Mega Stone respond to the bond of our hearts," Ash chanted activating his mega stone. "So this is going to be a Mega Battle," Brock muttered, "Steelix Stone Edge then go in for a Fire Fang," he ordered, "Lucario Detect to dodge then jump up," jumping and flipping Lucario expertly dodged every single piece of rock then at the last moment jumped into the air dodging the fire lit fangs, "Steelix Iron Tail before Lucario can attack," Brock shouted as he could probably tell what Ash was thinking, "Spin dodge then fire Aura Sphere," Ash directed; everyone watched twirl around the tail launching its signature attack marking the first damage in the round, "Gyro Ball to shake him off," Brock shouted, "Lucario jump off and Blaze Kick to the face," Ash ordered scoring another hit, "Now Force Palm," appearing before Steelix his only thought was, " _This is going to hurt_ ," and hurt it did as it sent him crashing into the wall behind Brock. "With all three of the gym leaders Pokemon unable to continue the winner goes to Ash Ketchum," Forrest announced.

"Here you go, Ash, you deserve it," Brock said, "Finally the Boulder Badge is mine," Ash replied gripping it, "Ash you were incredible," Angie said hugging him, "Thanks but it was nothing," Ash waved. "Oh and before you leave I want to give this to you," Brock said presenting a Pokeball, "Actually give it Angie I feel like she needs it more than I do," Ash answered. "Are you sure I mean I'm sure you could use it in a battle," Angie said waving her arms, "Yeah I'm sure I already have plenty of Pokemon," Ash said kissing her on the lips, "I don't think I'll get used to that," Brock muttered, "Ok if you say so," she said taking the Pokeball, "Come on out," bursting from the pokeball is a Pokemon the couple has never seen before, "This is female Meowstic you two a Psychic-type," Brock explained, "Thanks, Brock this is great for my Contests," Angie smiled. "Hey, how's Misty?" Ash asked feeling a bit nervous, which is something Angie caught, "She and Tracey recently broke up a couple months ago after only a year of dating," Brock explained, "She still has her crush on you," he added.

"I was afraid of that and now that I'm thinking about it Tracey probably called her already," Ash said scratching the back of his head, "I'm not ready for that reunion just yet," he continued. "But my first Contest is in Cerulean City as well as your second gym badge," Angie points out, "So either way you're going to have to head there," Brock said, "Is Misty really bad she seems no nice when we first met?" Suzie asked. "No it's just that Misty is more of action before thinking so if she sees Ash and Angie all romantic she's going to start threatening before bringing out that mallet of hers," Brock said shivering at the mention of the mallet, "I know she's calmer since we parted ways back in Hoenn but," Ash trailed off not finding an easier way to put it, "Well she doesn't have her mallet to my knowledge," Brock said, "This is going to be a painful reunion," Ash shuddered.

Heading to the Pokemon Center as a group, Brock noticed that his shift was about to start, "Sorry but my shift starts soon," Brock said excusing himself, "Of course it was nice seeing you again," Ash said as they bro-hugged, "Please take care of Ash for me will you Angie? He tends to find himself in situations not even he knows how he got in," Brock said quickly hugging her before running off. "Brock Slate come back and say that to my face," Ash yelled shaking his fist, "Come on dear let's go before we lose any more daylight," Angie said effortlessly dragging him by the back of his shirt. Stopping at a clearing for lunch, Ash turned to his girlfriend, "Hey while I cook the food why don't you practice for the appeal round," Angie nodded, "Yeah good idea, you said that the Appeal round is one Pokemon?" she asked, "Yeah and since you only got Meowstic today go with Shinx," Ash explained.

As Ash cooked lunch he glanced at his girlfriend every so often to give her points and when the food was finished he called her over, "Is this what you're like after every training session?" she asked wiping the sweat off if her forehead. "Yeah, I mean how do you think I got this?" Ash joked pointing to his tanned skin receiving an eye roll from Angie, "So do you think I'm ready for the contest?" she asked as they began eating their food, "The real question is are you ready because, in the end, it's up to you to decide if you're ready or not," Ash explained. Finishing lunch the pair packed up and continued on their way holding hands, "Mount Moon," Ash said looking at it, "Anything interesting here?" Angie asked, "The only thing, on the top of my head, is the Moon Stone," Ash answered. Entering the cave Ash and Raichu saw the lights were taken off, "Here some light," Ash said forming an Aura Sphere to light their way.

Able to make it through with very little wild encounters the couple saw that it was already dark, "Well we can continue first thing tomorrow," Angie said rolling her shoulder feeling tired from all the walking. As she got the firewood with Shinx the boys went to start cutting the ingredients and soon they ate their dinner then went to bed.

Getting up on the crack of dawn, Angie went to cooking their breakfast while Ash went to train a bit, but as they make their way to Cerulean City Ash stops, "Huh so after all of these years it's still here," he commented and wondering what he was talking about Angie saw the writing 'Gary was here Ash is a loser' but the words were really faded but still readable. "Who does he think he call you that," Angie said pissed, "Don't worry dear that was years ago Gary's calmed down since then," he waved walking forward, "If you say so," Angie said catching up to him, "Hey if I'm going to be entering contests shouldn't I dress the part," she bagan, "Fine we'll search for a mall when we get to Cerulean City," Ash said making Angie blink, "You're not even going to fight it?" she asked, "We both know that would only delay me for a very short time," he shrugged.


	6. Cerulean City Gym and Contest

"Wow Cerulean City really has changed," Ash said seeing for the first time in who knows how long and Raichu nodded, "This place is amazing," Angie said, "Come on let's go get you something for the Contest," Ash replied getting a nod.

Walking the streets, they didn't see an orange haired blue eyed girl spotting them, "Huh, Ash," she paused before seeing the girl next to him glancing at their connected hands, "Then that must be Angie." Stopping what she was doing the female went to follow them, "So Ash what do you think would look nice on me for the Contest?" she heard Angie asked, "Honestly comfortable and stylish," Ash shrugged watching them enter one of the clothing stores she saw the girl start grabbing clothes when Ash stopped her. "Huh what's wrong?" she asked. "This would look good on you," he said grabbing a blouse, skinny jeans, and heels making them both blink, "That was fast," she said.

"Well being forced to hold bags full of clothing over the years I learned a thing or two about outfits," Ash answered and as she went to change Ash went to the jewelry section, "Is there anything I can help you with," the spying female saw one of the workers walk up to Ash. "Oh it's for my girlfriend she's taking her first Contest here in Kanto and I was hoping to get her something," Ash explained, "Oh that's so thoughtful of you I wish my boyfriend did that," she gushed, "Well if it's simple I would go with this necklace," presenting the item Ash looked at it, the necklace was a tiger's eye gem in the shape of a flower with a white gemstone in the center, "Perfect," Ash smiled. "Hey, Ash how does it look?" hearing Angie's voice all three saw that she was wearing a ruffled blouse in a Northern Light design as the skinny jeans showed off her hips and legs, "Uh Ash are you alright?" she asked walking towards him. "I think you caught him off guard," the saleslady giggled, "You look beautiful," he finally said getting a blush, "Oh and here something that the sales lady said would look good with the outfit," Ash added presenting the necklace.

"Thank you," Angie said smiling.

* * *

After buying the clothes, the couple, along with their spy, went to an outdoor restaurant to eat, "So when are you going to come out Misty," Ash calmly asked surprising the girls. "How long have you known I was following you?" she asked stepping forward, "You besides the orange hair sticking out? Since Angie and I first entered the City," Ash answered and calming down she joined the couple, "So when did you first meet?" Misty asked fishing for some info, "We first met and Professor Rowan's summer camp when we both reached out for a Pokeball," Angie began, "Ash here was surprised when I said I was a girl," she giggled remembering the look on his face. "Not the first time I made that mistake," Ash muttered to himself. "After that, we would always butt heads in about everything," he revealed, "But it was on one of the challenges that Ash and I really bonded," Angie said smiling at the memory.

"Oh, what happened?" Misty asked, "It was when we teamed up for a race to a summit at night when a ghost girl tried to suck us to the spirit world," Angie said shivering at the memory, "If it wasn't for Dusknoir, either Angie or myself would have been sent a one way road to death," Ash explained, "But knowing me it would have been any other normal day with my kind of life," he added and while Angie frowned Misty giggled, "You don't have to tell me twice," the orange haired girl said. Turning her attention to Angie, Misty asked, "If I heard correctly you were going to enter the contest?" Angie nodded, "Well the Contest Hall is just a bit further behind the gym if Ash and I have our battle now I can show you the way," Misty offered. "Yeah I'm down for that," Angie nodded, "Sure and this time I'll earn the badge the right way," Ash said determinedly.

Along the way, Misty took notice of Raichu and paused, "Ash that isn't," she trailed off not believing it, "Yeah this is Pikachu," Ash admitted.

* * *

Walking them over to the gym, Ash had to stop, "That's the Gym?!" he asked shocked seeing the pyramid style structure, "Just wait until you see the inside," Misty smirked and leading them inside Ash noticed the field as changed as well (Think of the gym and field from the Reunion Episode the Sun and Moon anime series). "This will be a three on three gym battle between Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum the battle will be decided when all three Pokemon on either side is unable to continue and in addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon," the referee explained. Seeing that both challengers are ready the ref began the battle, "Golduck let's go," Misty called out, "Wait when did you get a Golduck?" Ash asked taking out a pokeball, "When Psyduck evolved," Misty said as Golduck scratched the back of his head. "Golduck huh," Angie said pulling out her Pokedex.

 **Golduck, the Duck Pokemon. It is seen swimming dynamically and elegantly using its well-developed limbs and flippers.**

"Let the aura guide your way, Sceptile," Ash said, "Weird I thought you would have caught one of the Pokemon on the way here?" Misty asked, "Nope if I actually want to win then I'm busting out my vets," Ash explained. "Golduck start off with Aerial Ace," Misty ordered, "Sceptile Earthquake then close in with Agility and finish off with Blade Spin," Ash directed; watching the field shake Golduck stumbled as the white glow on its hands and feet stopped glowing. Jumping in the air, Sceptile started to spin slashing Golduck giving the Grass-starter of Hoenn time to use Low Sweep, "Wait I didn't hear you order Sceptile to use Low Sweep," Misty points out, "So? I trust my Pokemon to act on their own making my opponents nervous as they won't know what moves to block or counter," Ash explained, "This just got a whole lot harder," Misty whispered.

"Sceptile Leaf Storm once more," Ash ordered, "Light Screen," Misty countered blocking the attack, "You'll have to do more than that to break my shield," the smirk turned to confusion when she saw Ash smirking, "Sceptile Forests Blessing," forming an Energy Ball Sceptile swallowed it surprising Misty as it was now surrounded by a lime green aura. "Wha," Misty said unable to comprehend it, "Now Solar Beam," Misty was shocked even further as Sceptile didn't even need to charge up the attack breaking through the glass shield knocking Golduck out, "Golduck is unable to continue the winner is Sceptile," the ref announced. "Let's just say that I learned from the past while moving towards the future," Ash said as Misty recovered, " _Ash certainly has grown from the ten year old kid I first met all those years ago_ ," pulling out remote Misty smirked at the looks of the couple when water flooded the field after pressing a single button, "I was wondering where all the water went," Ash muttered, "Mantine come on out," Misty called out. Seeing the new Pokemon Angie pulled out her Pokedex.

* * *

 **Mantine, the Kite Pokemon. When the waves are calm, one may encounter a swarm of Mantine swimming as if they are in flight.**

Returning Sceptile, Ash brought out another vet, "Floatzellend me your aura," Ash chanted, "Oh where did you get a Pokemon like that?" Misty asked. "Remember Aipom?" Ash asked, "Yeah what about it?" she wondered, "I traded it for Floatzel's pre-evolved form, Buizel," Misty paused, "But you never trade your Pokemon," she argued. "Well Aipom liked Contests more than gym battles and Buizel liked gym battles more than contests so a mutual friend of ours noticed it and while it was hard on the both of us it worked out in the end," Ash explained. Putting it in the back of her head for now, Misty returned to the match ordering her Pokemon to attack, "Mantine Bullet Seed," Ash smirked, "Floatzel Counter Shield," taken off guard once more Misty watched as every seed was blocked as Mantine was getting a pounding by the attack, "Fury Slash," Ash shouted snapping Misty out of her shock, "Dodge and go in with Wing Attack," in the water Angie was having trouble keeping track of where they were, "So that means Mantine has Swift Swim," Ash muttered but Floatzel was trained by Pikachu and Sceptile, whoare the fastest among Ash's Pokemon so it attacked Mantine more than the opposing Pokemon could land a couple attacks, "Now Sonic Punch," freezing his hands Floatzel fired wave after wave of ice bullets, "Mantine get out there with Agility and use Aerial Ace," Misty yelled out, "Counter Shield," Ash countered as Mantine was once again pounded by the Sonic Boom and Swift knocking it out.

* * *

"Now it's time to reveal my ace," Misty said, "Gyarados show them what you're made of," seeing the final Pokemon Ash noticed the top of one of Gyarados, "Does every Gym Leader have a Mega-Evolved Pokemon?" Ash asked, "You'll have to find out," Misty smirked Mega Evolving her Gyarados. "Raichu give them a shock," Ash smirked as said starter jumped off Ash's shoulder and rock formation, "May the last battle begin," the ref proclaimed.

"Raichu Voltage Blade," quickly charging electricity to its bold shaped tail, " _EAT LIGHTING,"_ Raichu roared landing the attack watching as the attack slam across Gyarados' face, "Gyarados Rain Dance," as the rain started to pour Misty smirked, "Raichu Thunderbolt," Ash yelled out. "Gyarados Hydro Pump," Misty ordered stopping the bolt of electricity dead in its tracks, "Once More Hydro Pump," she directed, "Voltage Blade," Ash yelled watching as his starter cut the attack right down the middle. "Now Hurricane," Misty ordered after Gyarados fell into the water. Coming up from underneath the Mega Evolved Pokemon trapped Raichu in a hurricane of water, "What are you going to do now Ash? No one has been able to escape this before," Misty cockily smirked, "Ash," Angie whispered worried, "Raichu Thunderbolt," Ash said but that caused the water to absorb the electricity, "Please you should know, Misty I never give up," Ash smirked, "Raichu use the electricity to climb upward," using Quick Attack Raichu jumps from all the sparks jumping above the Hurricane, "Now Storm Cannon," forming a Charge Beam Raichu gathered all the electricity in the air and fired blinded everyone in a white light.

Once the light dimmed and everyone was able to see properly Gyarados was back in its base form knocked out as Raichu stood one of the destroyed pieces of rock, "Gyarados is unable to battle so the winner goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," the ref publicize. Smiling Misty recalled her Gyarados and saw that Angie kissing Ash right on his lips, " _I hope you know how lucky you are having him as your boyfriend_ ," she thought finally admitting defeat while cursing her own stupidity for not telling him when she had the chance. "Ash you certainly have grown from the little childish ten-year-old," she said walking up to them, "That's that means a lot coming from my big sister," he smiled when Misty gasped, "Well if I'm your big sister, hey Angie you want to hear about the time Ash dressed up as a girl?" she asked making him turn white, "Oh don't worry I won't tell. . . unless she wants to hear it," Misty smirked as the girls giggled at Ash's groan.

* * *

Giving Ash his badge, the group of three returned to the Pokemon Center, "Hey do you know when the Contest is?" Misty asked, "Yeah it's in two days," Ash answered, "I thought it was tomorrow," Angie asked. "No Nurse Joy, who's always a judge in the contests, explained that they were still setting things up and it might take tomorrow so it's in two days," Ash explained with Nurse Joy nodded, "Well at least it gives me time to practice," Angie sighed in relief, "What Pokemon do you have any way?" Misty asked, "Shinx and a female Meowstic," the amber-haired girl answered, "From what I know most contests are one pokemon with at least three rounds," Misty remembered, "Yeah, first the Appeal Round where you have to show off the beauty of your pokemon and in the battle rounds is still showing beauty taking points off your opponent," Misty was confused, "And how do you know that?" she asked.

"I know because 1) I've entered in two Contests in Sinnoh and 2) I've watched Contests cheering on May and Dawn," he explained. Once Misty left the gym a delivery man walked up to the pair, "Excuse me are you Angie Aoi?" he asked, "Yes that's me why do you want to know," she asked confused, "This is for you," he answered handing the box over tipping the rim of his hat and walked away. Confused as to what just happened, the couple retreated to their shared room so that Angie could open it up, " It's from the queen," Angie said shocked.

"If you are reading this letter that means it has been given to you. When you voiced the desire to enter Contests I had the finest dressmakers in all of Rota to design you a dress fit to be the future wife of my Aura Guardian.

With love, Ilene."

Looking at the dress it was a shoulder-length shirt with a blouse underneath it, jeans with ruffles on the bottom, and high heels. "Well all that shopping is down the drain," Ash said sitting on his side if the bed, "Well I can still wearing for those dates," she points out.

* * *

The next day the couple saw an influx of Coordinators, "See anyone you recognize?" Angie asks, "Nope it's still early maybe later on in the day," Ash answered. Seeing that Angie was getting nervous Ash reached over rubbing her cheek, "Hey you'll do great I know you will," she smiled, "But some of them might have more experience than me," she quietly argues, "Even then just have fun with it and give it your all and win or lose your still a winner to me," Ash said making her smile widen. After practicing her routine, the couple went out to look for something to do, and after spending the entire day in the city the pair returned to the Pokemon Center.

The next day every, Angie was starting to freak out seeing the amount of people that came to watch, "Remember what you practiced and to just have fun with it," Ash told her pecking her on the lips, "I'll be in the front row if you start getting nervous again," she nodded. "Good luck," he said kissing her one last time before heading for his seat.

Running up to the stage is the host, "Welcome to the first Contest in the Kanto region," she yelled out receiving cheers, "Before we begin I would like to introduce our judges," as the curtains lifted off the ground revealed three people. "Head of the judging committee and Pokémon Contest director Mr. Contesta," the first man wore grey pants with a red jacket over a white button up and a bowtie, "Thank you I look forward to watching the teamwork between Pokémon and coordinator," he said, "Now for the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo," here a short man in a suit just said, "Remarkable." The hostess moved to the last judge, "And here's Jubilife very own Nurse Joy," Joy stepped forward waving to the crowd, "I can't wake to see all the splendid Pokémon in action," then the hostess presented herself, "And I'm Marian I'll be thrilled to be your master of ceremonies," Marian called out.

After the first ten people performed Ash knew it was Angie's turn, "And introducing a new face in the Contest Circuit, let us welcome Angie Aoi," running out on stage she released her Shinx, "Let's have a blast, Shinx," surrounded by a flurry of snow and electricity, the small Electric-type appeared on stage. "Ok, Shinx just like we practiced," nodding Shinx started doing a light show ending the show with surrounding Angie with Swift then lighting them up (Sorry I didn't explain everything but I will later on in the fanfic). Taking deep breaths, Angie looked around smiling when the crowd cheered, "I have to say that was one of the most wonderful displays from a new Coordinator I have ever seen," Contesta said impressed, "Yes I have to agree on the way you just performed just as if it was only you and your Shinx is truly remarkable," Sukizo smiled, "Yes I have to agree it was so nice to watch you have fun playing with your Pokemon," Nurse Joy included.

"Thank you, my boyfriend, who's seen plenty of Contests, told me just to have fun with it," Angie said smiling, "And those are some words to remember," Marian agreed.

After the rest of the Coordinators performed Marian called for a break to decide who would move on to the next round, "Angie you were amazing out there," Ash said hugging his girlfriend. "Thanks and truth be told I was still nervous until I remembered what you said and if I don't make it to the next round there are other Contests I'm bound to run into here in Kanto," she said. "Hey they're announcing the matchups for the second round," someone said and turning to the screen, Angie was starting to lose hope as it showed the first six Coordinators but holding her breath at the final picture it showed her face, "Angie you made it to the second round," Ash cheered as she sighed in relief. Still looking towards the screen, Angie saw that she was paired up with a female a bit older than her wearing a dress with slits on the sides.

"Now for the final round of the first combat round are two new Coordinators, Angie Aoi and Rachel Ray," appearing on stage Rachel went first, "Let's do this Growlithe," she called out, "Shinx time to play," Angie followed suit. "Ten minutes on the lock and begin," Marian said. "Growlithe Ember," Rachel shouted, "Star Shield," Angie countered and so before the small batch of fireballs could connect to Shinx, she circled her head while releasing Swift blocking all of the Embers, "Now Wild Charge," she continued. Bursting through the smoke, Shinx, covered in electricity, slammed right into the Fire-type, "Oh and what a follow up, after a beautiful defense Shinx's scores a direct hit," Marian cheered as bits of Rachel's points were chipped off, "Growlithe Flame Wheel," Rachel ordered, "Double Team and Star Shower," Angie shouted bombarding Growlithe in a flurry of stars, further chipping away at Rachel's life points.

Getting agitated at not scoring a single hit, Rachel gritted her teeth, "Growlithe Aerial Ace," she shouted finally scoring a hit, "Shinx keep calm and use Thunder Wave," releasing a pulse of electricity Growlithe froze. "Growlithe Flamethrower," Rachel yelled out but as Shinx went to dodge it, the attack was heading straight towards ANGIE?! Worried that Angie was hurt, Marian paused the match only for everyone to be taken by surprise when out of the smoke was a blue colored dome with sparks jumping around it, and once the dome dropped they were treated to Ash holding Angie princess style, "I can't believe it an actual Aura Guardian this is unbelievable," Marian yelled out surprised. "You alright?" Ash asked completely ignoring the crowd on focusing on Angie, "Yeah I'm alright," she answered as Ash released her, "Got it and good luck," he said kissing her on the lips before vanishing away.

Continuing the match, Rachel called for Growlithe to use Flame Charge, "Shinx use Wild Charge," Angie shouted, and as they got close Angie chickened out, "Move to the right and use Double Kick," she directed; as the electricity dispelled Shinx moved to the right kicking Growlithe in the sides wincing a bit at the flames but otherwise alright. "Flamethrower once more," Rachel shouted, "Swift Shield," protected by the star shield Angie went to finish it, "Now Wild Charge," covered in a dome of electricity Shinx jumped into the shield charging at Growlithe as from the crowd's point of view it looked like the golden stars trailing behind as they were coated in electricity. Turning to the point gauge, Rachel only had half of her points left while Angie's only had a couple points off, "And time," Marian yelled causing the combatants to stop, "And the winner is Angie Aoi," meeting at the middle the girls shook hands, "Congrats," Rachel said, "But next time I'll be claiming the ribbon," seeing the fire in her eyes Angie knew that she found a rival, "We'll see," Angie smirked. "Oh and don't let him go," Rachel added, "Oh don't worry I don't plan to," the Amber eyed girl said knowing who she was talking about.

In the break room, now that everyone knew that there was an Aura Guardian in the building starred as Ash congratulated Angie, "You were great," he said, "Well I have a good teacher," she smiled. "But are you alright? No one's bothered you yet have they?" she asked, "Nah not really," Ash answered shaking his head before turning to the screen, "Hey it looks like you're facing a guy this time," he noted, "Yeah I guess so," she commented.

"Now the second match of Angie Aoi vs Richard Smith begin," Marian declared as the timer started, "Bloom Bellsprout," he said revealing his chosen Pokemon, "Bellsprout? That's an interesting one," Ash observed as Raichu was equally confused, "Shinx it's time to play," Angie called out. "Bellsprout Poison Powder," Richard called out, "Stop it with Thunderbolt," Angie countered as the result created an explosion, "Now Swift," the new Coordinator continued using the smoke as a distraction scoring a direct hit, "Bellsprout Razor Leaf," Richard conducted. "Star Shield," Angie shouted but like her, Richard used the smoke to his advantage as vines burst from the smoke, "Now Giga Drain," as the vines glowed an emerald green color Shinx felt her strength start to drain. "Shinx try and use Swift," Angie shouted worried for her Pokemon; however, Shinx was able to free herself but was starting to wobble as the scoreboard showed that Angie was at ½ while Richard still had ¾ of his life points. "Shinx Wild Charge," Angie shouted, "Bellsprout Razor Leaf," Richard said eye-rolling, "Swift," Angie instructed as the leaves were burnt by the electricity covering the golden stars as Shinx came into contact with Bellsprout, "Now Crunch," she continued. "And time," Marian shouted stopping both competitors as the screen shows that Richard won by only a couple of points, "Of course I would win against a commoner," Richard cockily smirked walking away.

After the Contest, the couple taking great pleasure in watching Richard getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter, Ash and Angie stayed the night so that they wouldn't have to camp in the forest. "You did excellent out there," he told her as they got into bed, "But I lost," she said depressed, "Hey we all lose more than once in our life it's what we do with that loss that makes us who we are," Ash said kissing her forehead, "Speaking from experience then dear?" she asked, "Yup now let's get some sleep we still have plenty of exploring to do," Ash whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving Cerulean City, Ash told Angie what he remembers when they saw a gym, "Huh what sort of gym is this?" Angie asked and looking at the sign there was a worn out sign saying 98 wings and 0 losses. "Oh I didn't think this was still up," Ash noted, "What do you mean?" Angie asked, "Oh the person who once ran the place said that after he got 100 wins he would go collect the gym badges," Ash explained, "That's right but after not getting so far in the Kanto League I'm back here," a voice said, "A.J long time no see," Ash said as they fist bumped, "Yeah it's been a long time," he said before seeing Angie, "And who's the girl?" he asked. "This is Angie my girlfriend," Ash introduced, "Nice to see you," A.J nodded, "So what about it a Pokemon Battle?" he asked, "Of course, I'm always ready for a battle," Ash smirked.

At the field, A.J set forth the rules, "So three on three battle substitutions allowed?" Ash nodded, "Yeah so let's get going." A.J started off, "Wooper come on out," Ash took out a pokeball, "Time to get some training in," popping out of the pokeball was a Nidoran. "When did you get that?" A.J asked, "Earlier today," Ash admitted, "Wooper Water Gun," A.J ordered, "Dodge run in while use Poison Sting," Ash countered and moving to the right the Poison-type fired multiple white sembon from its mouth scoring a direct hit then soon after Wooper glowed a purple aura, "Poisoned right on the first move what luck but Wooper is resistant to Poison-types," A.J noted, "Wooper Mud Shot," he ordered, "Nidoran Counter then Fury Attack followed by Double Kick," Ash directed and getting a gleam in his eyes the small Poison-type dodged all five mud balls then started piercing the Ground/Water-type with its horn finishing off the attack with two kicks. Sent flying, Wooper was affected by the poison coursing through its body, "Wooper get back up and use Ancient Power," gathering the energy on its tail Wooper flipped and sent the attack flying, "Thunderbolt to break it," Ash ordered destroying the attack, "Now run with a Fury Horn Attack," running to where Wooper was going to land the male Nidoran used the two attacks in quick succession Wooper was wobbling then went down from the poison.

"That's impressive, I would have thought that Wooper was going to win that one," A.J commented, "Type Advantage is only one part of a battle," Ash said. Pulling out his next Pokemon A.J sent out a Natu, "Nidoran do you think you can continue?" Ash asked receiving a shake, "Alright return and come on out Sableye," raising an eyebrow A.J could tell this was going to be an uphill battle, "Natu Night Shade," he ordered, "Sableye jump over and use Feint Attack followed by Shadow Claw," Ash countered and taking two super effective attacks in a row left Natu to already faint. "I guess it's time to reveal my big guns, come Machamp," A.J called out, "Lucario lend me your aura," Ash chanted and seeing the new Pokemon A.J saw the Mega Bracelet, "Oh come on this isn't my day," he groaned, "Lucario Quick Attack and Bone Combat," Ash directed.

Appearing before Machamp, Lucario created a staff of Aura and used it while tossing in fists and feet in the process, "Machamp Close Combat," A.J ordered, "Backflip Detect then retaliate with Aura Sphere," Ash directed. Gritting his teeth, A.J shouted, "Machamp grab Lucario and use Seismic Toss," Ash shook his head, "Lucario stop it with Psychic and send him flying," eyes glowing blue Machamp glowed the same color as it was sent tossing around the field before making a crater in the ground. "Lucario Focus Blast," A.J ordered, "Lucario block it with Aura Sphere then follow it up with Stone Edge," Ash instructed as Lucario fired off its signature attack followed by a hail of small sharp rocks, "Machamp break the rocks with Close Combat," but as Machamp finished breaking all of the rocks it was kicked in the sides with a ignited right foot knocking it out.

A.J sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Well it looks like I still got more training to do," he admitted, "Hey you learn better from your losses then from your victories," Ash said as Angie came to join them, "Yeah you're right and good luck to you both," he said walking away.

* * *

Continuing on their travels, Angie caught a couple more pokemon to add to her Contests as Mawile, a female Nidoran, and a Venonat joined her group. Passing through the forest, the pair come across a building, "Hey is this a school of some sort?" Angie asked, "Oh this is the Pokemon Tech, a school for trainers that when they graduate get a shot at the league without having to get the badges," Ash said remembering his first time here. "That's right, but that doesn't always mean you can learn everything by the book," a female voice said and walking up to the couple is a brown-haired girl wearing a schoolgirl uniform, "Nice to see you again, Ash and oh my you certainly have grown," she flirted, "Sorry Giselle I'm already taken," Ash replied holding hands with Angie. "Darn it," she said stomping her foot, "So I take it the word has spread about my ability to wield Aura," Ash stated, "Yup, it's everyone knows it," Joe said walking to the group, "So what you brings you here?" he asked, "Oh I'm going to re-challenge the Kanto League," Ash answered, "And my girl is taking on the Contests Circuit," he added kissing Angie on the forehead. "Oh, now I know where I saw you from," Giselle realized, "Yeah we thought you did pretty well," Joe smiled, "Thanks," Angie replied smiling in return. Talking for a bit longer, the couples wave Giselle and Joe goodbye they continued on their way to Vermillion City.

Walking alongside a river stream, Ash suddenly had a look of familiarity, "Ok what are you remembering now?" Angie asked seeing the look on his face, "Come on," Ash said taking her by the hand walking ahead of her. Entering a clearing, the couple saw a bunch of small pokemon, "Melanie are you here?" Ash called out, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked stepping out of the house, "It's me, Ash," he said, "Oh Ash it's been so long," she said pulling him into a hug, "Where are Misty and Brock?" she asked seeing Angie, "Oh sorry let me introduce myself I'm Melanie and a run this small village for the small pokemon," she said, "I'm Angie, Ash's girlfriend," the Amber eyed girl introduced. "And before I forget, Bulbasaur come on out," appearing out of the pokeball Bulbasaur looked around finding the place familiar before seeing Melanie, "Bulbasaur," smiling the female bent down to hug him.

"Ash, can you explain please?" Angie asked, "That's easy we stumbled upon this place after getting lost and Melanie here showed us this place," Ash began, "So after the normal Team Rocket run in Bulbasaur, who originally was abandoned by his first trainer, wanted to come with me after I won in a battle." Taking a break, everyone was ready for action when smoke balls fell from the sky, "Oh no the Pokemon," Melanie coughed through the smoke, "Wow with this many Pokemon we're sure to make the boss proud," a familiar voice crackled, "Team Rocket," Angie shouted.

 _ **Jessie**_ _: Prepare for trouble!_

 _ **James**_ _: Make it double!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: To protect the world from devastation!  
_ _ **James**_ _: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
_ _ **James**_ _: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: Jessie!  
_ _ **James**_ _: James!  
_ _ **Jessie**_ _: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
_ _ **James**_ _: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
_ _ **Meowth**_ _: Meowth! That's right!_

As the smoke cleared, the three saw the Rocket members in their Meowth shape balloon and under it is a canister full of all the pokemon, "Of course you would show up," Ash growled, "Oh please this is the same old same old," Jessie shouted, "Now tell us where Pikachu is," Meowth demanded. "Oh for Arceus' sake he evolved into Raichu," Ash said as Raichu nodded, "You can't fool us twerp, Pikachu is too stubborn to evolve," James said, "Yanmega come on out and use Sonic Boom," Jessie ordered and after Carnivine chopped on James' head he ordered it to use Bullet Seed. "Raichu Counter-Shield and Bulbasaur Razor Leaf," Ash called out, "Shinx Thunderbolt," Angie yelled out and creating the ever so familiar shield Raichu blocked both attacks allowing Shinx and Bulbasaur to fire their attacks. "Raichu get everyone out with Voltage Blade," Ash instructed; however, the attack did nothing, "HAH do you really think we wouldn't learn from our past encounters," James mocked, "Meowth get your butt in there, you're a pokemon too," Jessie shouted.

"Ok, here I go," Meowth shouted pulling out his claws, "And now it's time for a cheap shot," he grinned heading directly towards Melanie, " _Oh no you don't_ ," Bulbasaur yelled out tackling Meowth. "Oh so you want to fight then bring it," Meowth grinned, "Have a taste of my Scratch," he yelled out, but the Kanto starter easily dodged retaliating with an Energy Ball, "Here you can have it back," Meowth said kicking it back. "Bulbasaur swallow it," Ash directed and eating it Bulbasaur felt a familiar energy, " _I think it's time_ ," he thought allowing the energy take course making everyone pause when they noticed a bright light, "Bulbasaur," Ash whispered but instead of Ivysaur it was Bulbasaur's final stage Venusaur, " _Take this_ ," he roared slamming his front feet causing vines to sprout out of the ground, "What is that?!" Jessie demanded as the vines wrapped around the container sending it and the balloon to the ground, "That's Frenzy Plant," Ash identified, "But I thought that move was only taught by a Move Tutor?" Angie asked, "It is so I'm just as confused as you are," Ash said as Venusaur went to take care of Yanmega with a Razor Leaf, Carnivine with a Sludge Bomb, and Meowth with a Vine Whip sending the feline Pokemon crashing into his companions before sending them flying with a Leaf Storm, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN," the three yelled out.

"So you actually evolved," Ash said walking over to Venusaur, "Well, either way, it's up to you," he added, and after staying the night the couple waved Melanie goodbye. Back on the road, Angie looked at Ash's laptop, "What are you looking at?" he asked, "Oh the next contest and it's in Vermillion City," Angie shouted, "Then have you been working on your performance for the Appeal Round?" Ash asked, "I've been thinking of a few that I plan on using," she said showing her boyfriend a not book of ideas.

* * *

On their way to Vermillion City, a random trainer started flirting with Angie, "Hey there sweet thing," an annoying voice said behind them, "Why don't you ditch the loser and come with a real man like me," he smirked, "Please my boyfriend is a better man than you'll ever be,"Angie's eye rolled. It was then Ash got a good look at his face, "Damian," Damian turned to Ash, "How do you know me?" he asked, "Wait you're the one that took that useless Charmander aren't you," he sneered, "Oh you don't know Charmander is now a Charizard," Ash smirked popping open a pokeball. Roaring to life, Charizard turned to see a familiar face, "H-hey Charizard," Damian nervously said, "But you're still a weak trainer," he smirked trying to overcome his fear, "Really if I was a weak trainer would I be the only one to get past all of Tobias's Legendary Pokemon?" Ash wondered, "W-what no way there's no way a weak trainer could do that," Damian stuttered, "He's correct," speak of the devil and he shall appear as Tobias himself joined the fray, "I didn't know you were entering the Kanto League?" Ash said raising an eyebrow, "Well you're a hard man to find, Ash Ketchum," Tobias smirked, "And pray tell what's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh Damian is Charizard's old trainer that abandoned him in the rain lying to his face that he would return but never came," Ash explained, "I hate trainers who do that to their own Pokemon," facing the shaking Damian Tobias narrowed his eyes, "Leave and pray that we never meet on the battlefield." Nodding Damian turned tail and ran, "So how many badges do you have?" Ash asked as they sat for lunch, "Only three at the moment," Tobias confessed, "Oh we're on our way to Vermillion City for my gym badge and my girl's Contest," Ash said, "Oh I saw that on TV," the owner of Legendary Pokemon confessed, "I thought you were really good," he added. "Thank you, but I owe it to Ash for helping me," Angie said, "Shucks I only showed you the basics dear," Ash said pecking her on the cheek causing her blush to increase thanks to Tobias's chuckling.


	8. Angie's first ribbon

Catching and battling, Angie caught a Magnemite to add to her performance when the pair finally arrived in Vermillion City, "So are we going to the gym first?" Angie asked seeing as the Contest is tomorrow, "Let's heal up first," Ash answered.

Walking to the Pokemon Center the couple healed their Pokemon, "Well it looks like you finally evolved that Pikachu of yours," a gruff voice said, "Pikachu felt like he already reached his potential and decided to evolve," Ash explained turning around to see a blonde haired blue eyed male dressed in military uniform, "Lt. Surge," Ash smirked. Looking at both males, Angie was worried that a fight would break out she was confused when they broke down laughing, "Angie this is Lt. Surge the Gym Leader of the Vermillion Gym," Ash introduced, "So you're the girl Ketchum saved huh," Surge said looking her over, "What's it to you," Angie glared staring at Surge right in the face that caused him to laugh, "She's a feisty one," he noted, "Of course that's one of the reasons why I love her so much," Ash said hugging her from behind. Chuckling, Surge turned serious, "So rumors said that you're going on a repeat of the gyms?" he asked, "Yeah the plan was going to challenge the gym later today," Ash explained.

"Of course, I'll be proud to beat you on the first round," Surge smirked, "Then be prepared to be shocked," Ash punned, "No just no," Angie groaned slapping the back of his head, "Oh come on even I know it was bad but it felt right to say," Ash said while Surge chuckled. "See you later kid oh and girlie good luck to your contest as well," he said turning his back with a wave, "So do you want to do a little training first?" Angie asked getting Ash to shrug, "Sure this could even work for you battle round," Ash said. After the training then healing their Pokemon, the couple found themselves in front of the gym, "About time you got here Ketchum," Surge said from the other side of the room, "Well I'm not going to run in charging like last time," Ash replied. As Angie got to the stands, Surge pulled out a Pokéball, "Hey how about we make things interesting?" Surge called out, "How interesting?" Ash returned raising an eyebrow, "Double battle."

"Not that I refuse but is that even allowed?" Ash questioned, "I'm the gym leader so I can make the rules here," Surge shouted, "Manectric, Raichu blow them away," he called out, "Raichu, Liepard battlefront," Ash responded. Seeing the Mega Stone fashioned around Manectric's collar Ash almost groaned, "At this point I'm going to just decide that every Gym Leader has a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve," he sighed, "Then you know what's going to happen next," Surge smirked pressing the Command Stone on his watch, "Give them a shock." Watching the evolution take place, Ash and his Pokemon stood on guard, "Manectric Swift on Liepard, Raichu Body Slam on Raichu," Surge ordered, "Liepard get behind Raichu, and Raichu Counter-Shield," Ash directed.

Starting to spin, Surge and everyone in the room was surprised when Ash's Raichu spun blocking the golden stars and actually giving Surge's Raichu damage. "Raichu Agility Attack on Manectric then follow up with Brick Break, and Liepard Dark Scythe on Raichu," using the surprise to his advantage, Ash pressed his attack as his Raichu flashed from his spot to reappear in front of the Mega Evolved Pokemon tackling it before spinning around as it thunder bolt shaped tail shined smacking Manectric across the face, while Liepard's tail formed something similar to Shadow Claw following up by firing a beam created of black and purple colored rings. "Wait I didn't hear you order your Pokemon to follow up," Surge said snapping out of his shock, "I trust my Pokemon to make their own decisions and I can follow it up," Ash admits. Blinking, Surge smirked, "Well this is about to be fun, Manectric Fire Fang on Ash's Raichu, Raichu Mega Punch on Liepard." Snapping into action, Ash's Raichu quickly invoked a shield then as soon as the shield went down he fired a small Focus Blast and Liepard fired a Sucker Punch before unleashing an echoed voice, "Raichu Charge Blade and Liepard Dark Claw," Ash called out continuing his assault.

"Manectric Hyper Beam and Raichu follow up with Mega Punch," Surge yelled, "Liepard Shadow Roar and Raichu Voltage Blade," Ash countered, and firing their attacks the Hyper Beam fired through the Dark Roar but the opposing Pokemon dodged then an explosion happened when the tail and fist collided. However, Ash's Pokemon recovered quickly as Ash's Raichu slammed Manectric to the wall with Return and Liepard fired another Dark Roar followed by an Aerial Ace then Dark Scythe sending Surge's Raichu next to his companion, "Well you certainly are stronger than before," Surge commented handing Ash a Badge. "Thanks Surge," Ash said smiling at his newest badge, "Now I hope I can get my first ribbon," Angie said, "Hey just believe in yourself and you can win," Ash replied when they were in their shared room in the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The day of Angie's second Contest, Ash sat in the stands watching the performances when Angie's turn arrived, "And here's a newbie Coordinator and rumored girlfriend of Ash Ketchum the Aura Guardian, Angie Aoi." Waving to the crowd, and blowing a kiss in Ash's direction Angie started her performance, "Magnemite let's have some fun," she called out, "Oh this is a first," Marian said, "Let's see what she does with this Pokemon. "Start things off with a Magnet Bomb," firing the attack into the sky everyone was awed when Angie followed up with Thunder Wave, "Gyro Dance," spinning around the Electric/Steel-type spun and flipped around as the electricity it was sending off moved as it was dancing.

After she and the rest of the Coordinators finished their performances the judges casted who passed and failed, "Yes, Angie made it through," Ash muttered seeing his girlfriend's face in fifth place. "Now for the third round is Angie vs. Rosie," Marian shouted, "Meowstic let's play," Angie called out, "Cyndaquil light them up," Rosie followed.

"Cyndaquil Flame Charge," Rosie yelled out making the first move, "Psychic then Echoed Voice," Angie countered firing three spheres of light blue energy the first one landed in front of the Johto Starter as the explosion dispelled the flames as the other two made their contact with the opponent giving time for the electrically charged yell paralyzing the poor Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil please pull through and use Flame Wheel," Rosie shouted, "Meowstic, Reflect as a ramp, " creating a pink mirror at an angle Cyndaquil stopped the flames when it realized that it didn't hit anything, "Energy Ball," Angie shouted, "Cyndaquil Flame Wheel to protect yourself," Rosie instructed somehow lessening the blow; however, the Energy Ball was followed by Psyshock when the smoke was created. "Meowstic Psychic to gently lower Cyndaquil to the ground," Angie ordered, "Thank you," Rosie said, "No problem," Angie replied, "And time," Marian announced as the point gauge showed that Angie won the first round, "Hey you did really well for your second contest," Rosie said when the girls met in the middle, "Well I had help," Angie said glancing at a smiling Ash.

At Angie's second round, she was facing a rich boy, "Bloom Roserade," Leon said tossing a rose containing the pokéball, "Is he trying to copy Drew?" Ash asked as Raichu was also confused.

"Meowstic let's play," Angie chanted bringing her Psychic-type, "Bullet Seed and Razor Leaf," Leon ordered, "Reflect then use Psyshock," forming a mirror the two Grass-type attacks were blocked then Meowstic fired the three light blue sphere. Unable to protect or dodge, Roserade took the attack, "Roserade Poison Sting," Angie went to counter, "Psychic to send them right back then use Psybeam." Sending the multiple purple senbon needle, Meowstic fired a multi colored beam. "How are you doing this? You're a newbie," Leon shouted, "I learned from the best and I spill my sweat and sometimes my blood to get strong," Angie glared, "Meowstic Psyshock Barrage," continuously firing the light blue spheres Roserade fainted, "Winner of the second round is Angie Aoi," Marian broadcasted.

"Welcome to the final round of the Vermillion City Contest," Marian shouted to the cheering crowd, "Now to welcome our final Coordinators, from all the way from Sinnoh, entering her second Contest, give it up for Angie Aoi," entering the stage Angie waved and smiled, "Now for her opponent, the black haired tomboy all the way from Unova, let's hear it for Thalia Grace," smirking she waved to the crowd blowing kisses every now and then. "Ten minutes on the clock . . . and begin," Marian broadcasted.

"Gloom poison them," Thalia shouted, "Meowstic let's have some fun," Angie followed. "Gloom mixed powder," the black haired tomboy ordered, "Disarming Echo followed by Psyshock," Angie countered; blowing through the powder Gloom took damage and took even more damage when the three spheres each made their mark. "Energy Ball," Thalia instructed, "Block with Light Screen," creating the mirror Angie and her Pokemon were caught off guard when Razor Leaf came around the mirror, "Ha, how do like them apples," Thalia yelled out, "Payback then Psyshock," bursting from the smoke the Dark-type energy surprised Thalia as Psyshock knocked Gloom out. "After a tough battle the winner of the Vermillion City Pokemon Contest is ANGIE AOI," Marian aired, "Hey nice job keeping me pinned," Thalia said, "Thanks but that honor belongs to my boyfriend," Angie smiled, "Yeah I can tell, Ash is a unique in his fighting style using a Coordinator style as a Trainer," Thalia noted.

* * *

Admiring her first ribbon, Angie saw Ash on the phone, "What are you doing?" she asked, "Oh I'm calling in a favor," Ash smiled. "What favor are you talking about?" she questioned, "Well as a reward we're taking a boat ride to Porta Vista through the St. Anne," she was surprised, "How did you get two tickets for that? The St. Anne is one of the most expensive boats to ever ride on," she said, "It was one of the favors involving one of the Legendary Pokemon," Ash answered closing the computer. "So when do we leave for the boat?" Angie asked snuggling up to Ash, "If he's quick about it then we can leave tomorrow when the boat docks," he answers.

The next morning, Angie saw her boyfriend talk to a man in a trench coat, "So do you have them?" she asked with hidden excitement, "Yeah and it seems that he has a sense of humor because we're getting the couple sweet," Angie blushed a bit. Packing their stuff, the couple boarded the boat, "Let's just hope that this time nothing happens," Ash muttered with Raichu nodding in agreement, "What happened last time?" Angie asked hearing Ash mutter, "Oh the first time it turns out that the cruise was a trap for Team Rocket to take our Pokemon," Ash answered. Wanting to ignore the little bit of info, Ash turned around only to blush seeing Angie in her new two piece bikini, "So I take it you like what you see," Angie smirked seeing that she has an effect on Ash, "If it wasn't for the fact that we had plans today I would ravish you my dear," Ash bluntly stated causing Angie to blush.


	9. Saffron Battle

Thankfully; the boat ride didn't end up like Ash's first time, and the couple was able to spend their two-day vacation in peace. "So where's the next Contest?" Ash asked as they were back on the road, "From what I saw on your laptop it's in Celadon," Angie answered, "Where, if I remember correctly, you had to dress up like a girl to enter the gym," she smirked at Ash's reaction, "Where did you hear about?" Ash demanded, "From your big sister," Angie answered as she continued walking, "Misty when I see you again I'll make your worst dreams come true," Ash grumbled quickening his pace to catch up.

Walking passed a cliff, the couple stopped when a bunch of Butterfree's were flying around, "Hey what's up with all of the Butterfree?" Angie asked, "Oh this is their mating day," Ash replied remembering something as he looked around, "What is it now?" she asked already familiar with the look. "I left my own Butterfree here to meet his mate," Ash admitted, "You're wondering if that Butterfree is still here," Angie said getting a nod, so beginning their search they saw that most of the Butterfree were fleeing, "Oh no somethings wrong," Ash said as the couple raced towards the scene and saw a Butterfree with a scarf around its neck floating in front of a pink colored Butterfree, "Why won't you just give up," a muscular man wearing a shirt and vest as an Aggron, "Butterfree," Ash whispered. "Aggron Metal Claw," the man shouted, "Donphan Earthquake," Ash yelled out catching everyone's attention, "Who do you think you are messing with my business," the man shouted, "I'm stopping you, Donphan Rollout," Ash directing, "Aggron Rock Slide," dodging all of the falling rocks Donphan scored a direct hit, "Now use Furry Horn," acting like a spear Donphan pierced Aggron making him step back, "Aggron, what are you doing, send that thing flying with Iron Tail," without even Ash ordering Donphan to the elephant based Pokemon used Rollout to escape retaliating by rolling close wrapping its trunk around Aggron's tail swinging the large Steel-type like Hulk smashing Loki around.

"How in the world," the man said surprised, "Donphan finish this with Earthquake," shaking the earth once more Aggron fell to the ground, but before the thug could escape he was covered in a blue aura slamming into the ground knocked out.

" _Ash is that you_?" Butterfree asked, "Yeah its' me," Ash answered, "It's nice to see you again," Ash said towards the Pink Butterfree, " _Thank you_ ," she said. "Angie we're going to stay here the night," Ash said receiving a nod from his girlfriend, " _So who's the new girl_?" his Butterfree asked, "This is my girlfriend," Ash answered letting Angie figure out what the conversation was about. When the night arrived, Ash spread out the food for the Pokemon, "So do you remember anything about the Saffron Gym?" Angie asked. "Most likely, Sabrina is going to have a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve Pokemon but the real problem is the fact that she can mentally command her Pokemon," Ash said staring at the flames, "But you can do the same thing," Angie points out, "Sure but she has more experience than I do," Ash added, " _Hey Ash do you think that I can travel with you again_?" his Butterfree asked, "What about your mate?" Ash asked, " _Actually I wish to go with your own mate_ ," the pink Butterfree answered. "Angie the Pink Butterfree wants to travel with you," Ash informing his girl, "If you're sure than welcome to the team," Angie said capturing the Pink Butterfree.

* * *

Arriving in Saffron City, Angie saw Ash shiver, "What's up?" she asked, "I feel like someone's watching me," Ash said, "Probably Sabrina using her powers," he added, "So do we go to the gym first?" she asked, "Not yet let's get heal our Pokemon first," Ash said. Standing outside the Gym, Angie shivered when the doors opened on their own, "Hello Ash it's been a long time," Sabrina said sitting on her throne; Sabrina has certainly changed exchanging the dress for a tight-fitting spaghetti strap pink midriff-revealing crop top, white pants with black belt, pink shoes, and neon green bracelets on both of her wrists. "Hello Sabrina," Ash said, "Welcome to the Saffron City Gym," the gym leader welcomed, "Thank you," Angie replied. "So are we going to be battling now I take it," Sabrina said, "Yup, so let's rumble," Ash nodded.

"But before we do there's someone that will be happy to see you," Sabrina smirked and confused a Pokemon appeared before Ash, "Haunter," Ash smiled paralyzed when Haunter licked him in the face. "Ash are you alright?" Angie asked, "Yeah I'm fine," Ash said soon getting back up, "So I've been meaning to ask do you want to come with me?" Ash asked and without even saying anything Haunter tapped the Pokeball in Ash's hands.

Standing on opposite sides of the field, "This is a gym battle between the Gym Leader Sabrina vs. the challenger Ash Ketchum. Both sides are allowed to use four Pokemon but only the challenger can substitute Pokemon," the referee repeated, "If both trainers are ready then release both of your Pokemon." Reaching for her first Pokemon, Sabrina floated it to the field, "Bronzor appear for battle," she said, "Sableye battlefront," Ash followed and without uttering a command Bonzor's body was outlined in a blue aura before it vanishes, but Sableye unleashes a widespread ring based attack making contact with Bronzor when it teleported behind it. Quickly turning around, Sableye's hands are covered in a dark purple aura furiously swiping at the Psychic/Steel-type, "Wow they're using their powers to their advantage," Angie said watching Bronzor fly around dodging Sableye's attack.

Narrowing his eyes, Sableye crossed his arms unleashing a widespread attack knocking Bronzor out, "Bronzor is unable to battle and the winner," the referee broadcasted.

Returning Bronzor, Sabrina sent out another Pokeball, "Espeon appear for battle," looking at Sableye, the little imp nodded, "I'll stick with Sableye," Ash answered the referee's questionable look. Starting the match, Espeon's body was outlined in a blue aura not being able to take a shadowed fist from its own shadow getting airborne when Sableye tossed the Psychic-type evolution for Eevee; however, Sableye made a small impact when a beam came out of nowhere giving Espeon the chance to fire off a multi-colored beam of energy. Eyes gleaming, Sableye somersaulted backwards dodging the attack firing a beam made out of rings, but getting back up from the attack the pink feline fired a barrage of golden star; however that was blocked when Sableye's crossed hands fell to the ground unleashing a pulse bomb, with him in the center, destroying the stars and injuring Espeon. "Even if I could recognize the moves they're moving so fast that I can barely see them," Angie muttered. Rushing in, Sableye's claws are surrounded by a dark purple aura; however, the challengers were taken off their guard and by surprise when Espeon shined a bright light sending Sableye flying, "So Espeon knows a Fairy-type move," Ash said speaking up for the first time as Sabrina smirked.

Although the smirked dropped when Espeon had the tables turned on it when Sableye reappeared in front slashing the Psychic-type in the face knocking it out. "Espeon is unable to battle and the winner is Sableye," returning her Pokemon, Sabrina sent out another Pokemon, "Kadabra come to the battlefield," Ash raised his eyebrow, "Ok so that means your last Pokemon is a Mega-Evolved Pokemon," he muttered. Seeing Sableye panting, Ash raised his pokeball, "Bisharp to the battlefront."

Unleashing a bright light, Sabrina frowned when Bisharp felt a medium amount of damage, "So Bisharp isn't a Ghost-type," Sabrina said when Bisharp crossed its bladed hands slashing at Kadabra. Teleporting away, Kadabra fired a blueish purple electricity though that plan failed when a dome was invoked protecting it giving Bisharp time to fire off a Dark Pulse then a Snarl followed by flashing close in slashing Kadabra knocking it out.

"Kadabra is unable to battle and the winner is Bisharp," the referee broadcasted, "Gym Leader please reveal your last Pokemon." Frowning, Sabrina sent out her last Pokemon which is a Gallade, "Gallade Mega Evolve," she said pressing her Mega Earring, "Bisharp, think you can handle this?" Ash asked, " _Sorry Ash but I'll have to sit this one out as I can sense the Fighting-type energy within_ ," Bisharp shook his head, "Bisharp return, and Sceptile to the battlefront," Ash said showing his Hoenn Grass-type starter."

Before Gallade could make a single move, Sceptile flashed in front of the Fighting/Psychic-type rams his shoulder into the Mega Evolved Pokemon before tossing a hand full of seeds which soon exploded into vines before Sceptile went for a combination of Acrobatics and Leaf Blade. Gallade's bladed arms glowed white, it charged in hoping to get a hit in when Sceptile dodged with Detect with Acrobatics, and even if he got hit Sceptile healed up thanks to the Leech Seed. changing tactics, the Mega-Evolved Pokemon used both its hands and feet to try and land a strike but this time Sceptile jumped back bringing Gallade on guard when it summoned an Energy Ball; however, instead of launching it Sceptile swallowed it causing a reaction as it surrounded the Hoenn starter in neon green energy surprising the Gym Leader and Pokemon when the Grass-type flashed in front of Gallade throwing a dark green bladed wrist to the face.

Feeling the effects of the Leech Seed, Gallade sent out pink crescent attacks, but Sceptile was too fast for a lock on it, "I wonder why Ash hasn't Mega Evolved Sceptile yet?" Angie asked herself. Her answer soon came when Gallade started to get sloppy while Sceptile was still fresh as if he never battled in the first place.

The match was over when Sceptile sent out a final Energy Ball, "Gallade is unable to battle so the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Kanto," the referee acknowledged.

* * *

"I'm happy to properly give you this," Sarina said handing over the badge, "Thanks, Sabrina," Ash smiled taking it; however, before anything could be said there were multiple explosions throughout the city. Racing outside, the three discover that Rocket grunts littering the streets, "Great not these guys again," Ash grunted, "Hey you," they heard and turning they saw a grunt heading towards them, "What are you three doing out here, Saffron City now belongs to Team Rocket," he threatened, "Really I'm the Gym Leader here so why don't you tell me why," Sabrina said eyes glowing at full blast. Knocked out by the sudden mental intrusion, Sabrina gave the couple the basics, "Team Rocket is attacking the Silph Building to obtain schematics on the Master Ball," Angie was shocked, "Knowing them, they're probably going to try and twist it so that they can capture Pokemon from other people," Ash guessed, "I know that look, Ash Ketchum," Angie said seeing the look on his face, "If you're going to go in guns blazing then you'll need someone to watch your back." Ash's eyes widened, "Angie . . . Fine just stay close," he said also knowing the look on Angie's face.

Seeing as they were already close to the building, the couple was able to bypass most of the grunts littering the streets, "If you're parents find out that I brought you along with me, they'll hang me up with my own intestines," Ash muttered, "Oh please I'll just tell them that I strong-armed my boyfriend into bringing me along," Angie eye-rolled. "Hey sound the alarm we got intruders," a grunt yelled out when he saw the pair, "Shit! Raichu Voltage Blade," Ash called out, "Shinx Thunderbolt," Angie followed. Up on the top floor, a blonde haired female was holding a dagger up to an older man's cheek when a grunt ran in, "This better be important," she growled, "We got intruders," he answered and pulling up the video feed, she saw Ash and Angie take down grunt after grunt, "Ketchum," she snarled recognizing the face, "I'll deal with them, you make sure the old fool doesn't try anything," she barked stomping out the room. "Alright we're almost there," Angie said taking a breather, "And this is as far as you're going to go," a female voice shouted. Looking up the pair saw a female about Ash's height wearing a black mini dress with a big R on the front along with boots and a puffy hat, "So we meet again Domino," Ash smirked, "Ketchum this will be the last time you interfere with us," Domino growled tossing a pokeball to reveal a Sableye, "So you want a Pokemon battle then you got one," Ash said as Raichu leaped in front of Ash, "Angie make sure that no one get the jump on us," Ash told his girlfriend.

"This is the day you will be stopped," Domino smirked; however, the smirk turned to shock when Raichu didn't need to lift its tail for Sableye to slam her stomach sending Domino crashing into the wall, "Actually today you surrender," Ash said with his arm extended, "That was awesome," Angie cheered. Reaching the top, Angie had Shinx knock the grunt out with a weak Thunder, and once word spread that they were stopped Team Rocket tried to book it only to be stopped by groups of people with the symbol of a shield and a G on it. Stepping outside, a spiky red head stepped up to Ash, "Of course I would find you here Ash," the man smirked and while Angie was shocked Ash smirked back, "Lance long time no see," smiling the Champion of Kanto and Johto shook Ash's hand, "I know it's been some time since we last met," he said turning to a jaw dropped female, "Oh that's right Angie this is a close friend of mine," Ash said nudging her a bit, "How in the world do you know Lance?" she asked, "Oh you know how I am, and from time to time I run into Lance," Ash answered, "If I recall the last time we met was back in Hoenn when we put an end to both Teams Aqua and Magma," Lance added in. "So I see that you're taking the Indigo League once more," Lance said changing the subject, "Yeah I want to see if I can get a higher ranging or win the entire thing," Ash explained, "After I watched your final match in Sinnoh I know you can win," Lance said before someone walked up to him, "Oh so she got away huh," the Champion grimly said not liking it at all, "So Domino escaped huh," Ash said already figuring it out, "Yup it turns out that she's more resistant than we thought because she was able to escape capture even with a bruised rib," Lance explained.

"Hey Lance can you inform Angie's folks because I wouldn't put it past the head honcho to try and go after her parents," Ash said getting Lance to nod, "Thank you," Angie smiled, "Of course and now if you can excuse me I need to start a manhunt," Lance said; however, before he left he said told Ash, "Nice catch." Blushing the couple went to the Pokemon Center to get some rest after the hectic day.


	10. Badge and Ribbon

On the route to Celadon, Angie took the time to perform with Butterfree, "So how's the practice coming along?" Ash asked watching his girlfriend perform, "Yeah but there's something that I still can't get down," she said, "What are you trying to do?" Ash asked. "I'm trying to perform a dance but we're not getting it," Angie explained, "First take a deep breath and relax, you won't be able to think when you're frustrated," Ash began watching her breath in and out, "Now Butterfree can use Silver Wind along with Whirlwind and sprinkle in Attract," nodding Angie ordered her Pink Butterfree to do as told and it worked. Smiling, Angie kissed Ash right on the lips as thanks, "Hey I did nothing," Ash waved. Hearing rustling leaves, the couple notices a Houndour, "Well why don't you catch another member," Ash smiled. "You up for this Butterfree?" she asked looking up, who nodded, "Then Butterfree use Supersonic," sending sound waves the Dark/Fire-type gracefully dodged retaliating by firing a fireball, "Whirlwind to dodge," creating a tornado the fireball u turned back to a surprised Houndour, "Now Poison and Sleep Powder," flying to where the wild Pokemon landed Houndour soon fell asleep, "Now Pokeball go," Angie shouted catching a new Pokemon.

Entering Celadon City, Angie was in awe at all of the sights, "Oh I heard from Surge that you're re-challenging the Kanto League and I was wondering when you would come to my city," a female voice said, "I just hope that you don't repeat your mistake," she giggled. "Oh come on Erika, I was 10 and at that age I wasn't thinking about love," Ash groaned resulting in the girls giggling, "So you're the girl that caught Ash's attention," Erika said looking Angie up and down, "Yeah, Brock said that seeing Ash and I he admits that I'm a female version of Ash," Angie replied. "So I take it that you're entering the Celadon City contests?" the gym leader stated like she already knew the answer, "Yeah I am and I know it's in a couple of days," Angie said and turning to Ash, Erika asked, "So when do you want to battle us?" Ash thought about it, "What about tomorrow," Erika nodded, "That's fine with me see you until then," nodding goodbye the gym leader walked away.

"What to sign up for the Contest?" Ash asked and heading to the Contest Hall the pair ran into a familiar face, "Rachel long time no see," Angie called out catching her attention, "Angie it's been awhile how have you been?" she asked, "I'm good and look I got my first ribbon," the Sinnoh tomboy showed her rival her ribbon case. "That's great and Ash I take it that you're on a roll on getting your badges," Rachel said hugging him, "Yeah I've had no trouble getting my new badges," Ash chuckled. "So when are you going to have your gym battle?" Rachel asked, "Tomorrow since the Contest is the day after tomorrow, why?" Ash asked, "I've always wanted to see a gym battle before so I wanted to ask if I could come and watch," Rachel explained, "Sure you can come," Ash said not seeing anything wrong with it.

* * *

The next day, Rachel showed up a couple of minutes after the couple arrived, "So why are we at a perfume shop?" she asked, "The thing is that the Gym Leader is also the owner of the perfume store," Ash said as the three walked in, "Hi Ash are you ready for our gym battle?" she asked, "Yeah I am, and this is Rachel a rival/friend of Angie's who wanted to watch a gym battle," Ash introduced, "So Ash does a four on four sound alright?" Erika asked once more, "Yeah I'm cool with that," Ash agreed. Stepping between the trainers, the referee raised both of his flags, "This is a Gym Battle between the gym leader Erika and the challenger Ash, and this will be a four on four battle with only the challenger being able to substitute pokemon so if both trainers are ready then let the battle begin."

"Leavanny I need your help," Erika shouted, "I've never seen a Pokemon like that before," Rachel said, "That's because it's not from Kanto through Sinnoh but is in the Unova region," Ash explained taking out a pokeball, "Swellow may the aura guide you." Starting off the match is the gym leader, "Leavanny tie it up with String Shot," opening its mandibles the Grass/Bug-type shot out a sticky string, "Swellow Aerial Wing," quickly vanishing before the webbing could come into contact the Flying/Normal-type landed its attack sending Leavanny sliding on the ground, "Razor Leaf Leavanny," Erika directed, "Counter with Air Slash," Ash instructed and as the attacks canceled each other out Swellow, without needing Ash to order anything, used Brave Bird along with Wing Attack knocking the Unova Pokemon unconscious, "Winner of the first round is Ash Ketchum," the referee declared. "You did well in that one now let's see you handle Breloom," Erika said bringing out the Grass/Fighting-type, "Wait I didn't hear Ash call out that last attack," Rachel said confused, "That's the thing with Ash, he trusts his Pokemon so much that it's like his Pokemon knows what attacks to use before he even calls them out," Angie explained, "How that's some trust," Rachel said impressed, "Infernape may the aura guide you," Ash called out.

"Mach Punch," both combatants yelled out creating an explosion in the center of the field, "Leech Seed," Erika quickly added trapping Infernape in small energy sucking vines, "Infernape Close Combat," Ash yelled out. "Oh no with Leech Seed Infernape is going to have a tough time," Rachel said, "Even then I know Ash and Infernape can handle it," Angie replied even if Rachel could see the worried look on her face. Seeing red sparks on Infernape's body, Ash could tell that it was about to activate Blaze, "Infernape Blaze Combat," activating Blaze Infernape furiously pounded Breloom knocking it out, "With Breloom unable to battle the winner is Infernape," seeing that Infernape was breathing hard Ash returned it, "Ludicolo come on out," seeing the dancing Pokemon made both Coordinators want one, "Heracross may the aura guide you," appearing on the battlefield the Bug/Fighting-type went straight towards the sap, "Heracross battle first sap second," Ash shouted snapping his Pokemon into battle mode. "What's up with that Heracross?" Rachel asked, "Oh him, he likes to snack on any kind of sap instead of battling," Angie giggled remembering all the times the Pokemon would run from an angry Ivysaur/Venusaur. "Ludicolo Fury Swipe," thinking that Erika wanted to repeat the Leech Seed, Ash directed, "Heracross fly up and use Pin Missile," keeping his distance Heracross did some serious damage, "Razor Leaf," waving its hands the Water/Grass-type launched multiple leaves. "Heracross Earthquake," dodging the leaves, Ash's Pokemon shook the earth disturbing Ludicolo giving the Bug/Fighting-type the opening to fly in with Aerial Ace and Mega Horn knocking its opponent out, "The Gym Leader's third Pokemon is knocked out and the winner is Heracross," sighing Erika recalled her fainted Pokemon, "I have to say you've certainly grown," she began, "Let me guess you have a Mega Evolved Pokemon," Ash stated, "No not this time as I don't have a Mega Stone for my Venusaur," Erika said revealing her chosen Pokemon, "Glalie may the aura guide you," Erika narrowed her eyes when seeing the Ice-type, "Do you have a Pokemon for every situation?" she questioned, "Not really but if I do I'm going to use it," Ash replied.

"Khione's Wrath," Ash shouted ordering Glalie to fire every Ice-type attack it knew severely weakening the Grass-type with Hail, and thanks to Ash allowing his Pokemon to attack their own terms Glalie fired an Ice Shard knocking the Kanto starter out, "Venusaur is unable to battle and with all four of Erika's Pokemon incapable of battling the winner is Ash Ketchum," sighing Erika returned her fallen Pokemon. "Well Ash your surely proved your worth," the teen smiled, "Thanks Erika that means a lot," taking his gym badge Ash jerked when Angie hugged him, "Now all we need is my second Ribbon," Angie smiled, "Hold up what makes you think you're going to win," Rachel playfully glared, "I have three Ribbons so that means that I'm the clear winner between the two of us," she added, "Oh yeah, who cares if you have three Ribbons you could easily get your butt whooped if you get cocky," Angie said, "Oh girls there's no need to fight you can prove it on the field tomorrow," Ash said separating the pair.

* * *

Arriving at the Contest Hall, Rachel and Angie stood side by side with Angie wearing her normal outfit while Rachel is garbed in a long backless dress with slits going from the thigh to past the knees and high heels. "Welcome to the Celadon City Pokemon Contest, I'm your host Marian and these are your judges; Mr. Contesta, the Pokemon Contest Director, Mr. Sukizo, the Pokemon Fan Club President, and Celadons own Nurse Joy," cheering Marian waited for the cheers to silence themselves. "You know the drill people these beautiful and handsome Coordinators will perform and 8 of them will move on to the Battle Round," Marian shouted, "So let the performance begin."

As the first three performed it was Rachel's turn, "Alright let's give them a show," tossing a Pokeball in the air a Kadabra appeared, raising an eyebrow, Ash could quickly tell that this was going to be an energy-based performance and he was right as Rachel had her Psychic-type to use a number of moves along with a Thunder Wave. "Now let's introduced our last Coordinator, Angie Aoi," cheerfully running out, Angie sent out her Butterfree, "Oh wow look at this Butterfree it's different from the normal shiny version," Marian gushed. "Ok dear just like we planned," fluttering around Butterfree started off Silver Wind dancing around while releasing the dust particles followed by Whirlwind to spread out the dust bringing sparkles in the sky and sprinkle then finally Attract to finish the performance. After all the performances, Marian called for a break, allowing Ash the time to get some fresh air.

Entering the Contest Hall, Ash saw Angie facing off against a black haired female with a silver highlight, "Medicham show them how we roll," the opposing female shouted, "Misdreavus time to play," seeing the Ghost-type Megan frowned, "Medicham Lighting Flame Punch," combining both fire and electricity Misdreavus had to dodge and move around. "Misdreavus Aerial Shadow," Angie called out and since the fused attacks were super effective to Medicham a major part of Megan's points were removed, "Now Shadow Ball," Angie cried out dealing even more damage, "Medicham Thunderbolt," Megan cried out, "Double Team to dodge then Shadow Dance," Angie shouted watching her Pokemon vanish in the shadows, "Oh my it seems that Misdreavus is using the shadows being cast from the sun light to dance around the opponent's attack," Marian announced. "Misdreavus Thunder Dance," appearing out of the shadows clones of the Ghost-type soon appeared trapping the Fighting/Psychic-type in a field of electricity. "Dazzling Thunder," continuing her assault Angie is on a roll combining Dazzling Gleam and Thunder Wave, "Oh come on, Medicham-," Megan was cut off, "Dazzling Thunder one more time," Angie instructed winning the first match.

Seeing Rachel win her own match, Angie went up next, "Now it's your turn Meowstic," her opponent, who goes by the name of Eric, sent out a Vaporeon. "Vaporeon Quick Attack," Eric shouted, "Take it than Magical Leaf," Angie countered triggering her trap, "Now 360 Confusion," not giving Vaporeon a chance to attack from any angle it was a good call as the Psychic move disrupted the Water Pulse heading her way. "Vaporeon Quick Attack," Eric directed, "Meowstic Counter Shield," taken off guard everyone knew that familiar move, "Oh what's this, Angie is using the famous move made by Ash Ketchum himself," Marian watched in awe, "Well he is my boyfriend," Angie replied. "Vaporeon Water Pulse," Eric ordered, "Meowstic use Light Screen to get to higher ground," Angie shouted and using the mirror platforms Meowstic snipped from afar before finishing the battle up close.

"For our final match is the Angie vs. Rachel," Marian shouted as on the field both girls smirked, "Ten minutes on the clock so let's begin," taking out their respective Pokeballs, the girls shouted, "Growlithe/Shinx, come on out," popping out of their Pokeballs it seems that their own starters developed a rivalry.

"Growlithe Flame Wheel," Rachel shouted, "Shinx Thunderbolt on the ground in front of it," Angie countered blowing potholes in the ground then seeing as the flames vanished Shinx switched to Swift, "Oh wow it seems that Shinx is moving all on her own," Nurse Joy said, "I trust my Pokemon to use a move when they feel like it's necessary," Angie replied. "Growlithe Take Down," Rachel said getting back to the battle, "Thunder Roar," sending out a thunderous attack Growlithe was sent flying, "Midnight Thunder," launching a black thunderbolt Growlithe was sent flying, "Growlithe/Shinx, let's give all you got and use Flame Wheel/Wild Charge," meeting at the middle both Pokemon weren't giving an inch when Shinx glowed, "Wow what is this right in the middle of battle Shinx has evolved into Luxio," Marian shouted, and after the flames dispelled Luxio charged electricity into its fangs winning the battle, "There you have it folk after an amazing battle the winner is Angie Aoi."

Meeting in the middle, Rachel couldn't help but have the last word, "Don't let this get to your head got it?" Angie smirked, "Don't worry I'm not going to let it," after getting her second ribbon the couple retired to their room. "I saw you leave the building so why?" she asked, "Just needed a breather from all the screams that's all," Ash admitted.

Getting back on the road, Ash told Angie about how they, Misty, Ash and Brock, first met Suzie, "Ok, so it was thanks to a rumor that brought the two together," Angie said, "Yup and it was when we were in Johto that Brock returned Vulpix to her for a competition," Ash explained.


	11. Chapter 11

Taking a break at a Pokemon Reserve, it turned out that the Reserve was the same one Ash, Misty, and Brock saw with the Digletts that stopped the dam being built. "So a bunch of Digletts caused that much caused that much damage," Angie said surprised, "Yeah the Digletts were most likely the guards that stopped the construction from happening," Ash explained, "I have to ask how bad was Gary when you both started being trainers?" Angie asked. "Well Gary was an egotistical jerk who thought the world revolved around him because he is the son of Professor Oak," Ash said, "It wasn't until that we fought in the Johto League that he chilled," he answered, "So where's your next Contest?" Ash asked changing the subject, "Oh it's in a place called Dark City," Ash raised an eyebrow, "I wonder how that place has been since the last and first time I was there."

"What happened the first time?" Angie asked, "Oh you see it was the territory between two rival gangs hoping to set up a Pokemon Gym that Brock, Misty, and I along with Team Rocket were dragged into when I taught the two gang leaders about the friendship between Pokemon and humans," Ash answered.

Finally arriving in Fuschia City, Ash leads his girlfriend to an old looking mansion, "Um, Ash why are we entering an old looking mansion when we should be looking for the gym?" Angie asked, "Here's a thing you should learn that looks can be deceiving," Ash said confusing Angie but she still followed in, "Ash," Angie began, "Alright you can come out now," Ash said. "Must you ruin our fun, Ash Ketchum," jumping Angie turned to see two females in ninja outfits, "Aya it's nice to see you again but where's Koga?" Ash asked, "You don't know? Koga went up to elite status and now I'm in charge of the gym," Aya smiled, "Oh, before I forget this is Janine Koga's niece, she was away for training when you first visited," she explained to Ash as Janine nodded in greeting. "Nice, and before I forget this is my girlfriend Angie," he introduced, "So if you would follow us we'll lead you to the battlefield," following the girls Angie smacked Ash in the back of the head, "Ow what was that for?" Ash asked rubbing the back of his head, "That's for not telling me about the gym," Angie whispered slapping him one more time.

"This will be a gym battle between Aya, the gym leader, and Ash Ketchum, the challenger," Janine called out acting as referee, "Both sides will use four Pokemon and the battle will be decided with one side is out of Pokemon and only the challenger can substitute Pokemon so let the battle begin."

"Ariados come on out," calling out her familiar, Aya waited for Ash to send out his first Pokemon, "Solrock may the aura guide you," appearing out of the Pokeball the sun like Pokemon appeared. "Poison Sting," Aya ordered, "Counter Shield," Ash instructed with the vortex of fire burned the sembon like needles, "Now Psychic and send the flames flying," containing the flames in a light blue glow Ariados was forced to dodged the flaming snake, "Ariados Shadow Sneak," Aya yelled scoring first damage, "Spin and use Fire Spin," 360 spinning the flames shot out in all directions stunning the Bug/Poison-type bathing it in flames, "Now Stone Edge," using the stun to his advantage the spider like Pokemon is soon bombarded with small pieces of rocks. "Ariados try and counter with Pin Missile," Aya called out, "Counter Spin then Stone Edge," Ash countered quickly going for the double defense then the offense as this time the stones were heated a bit from the flames, "Solrock Acrobatics," once more on the assault and quickly appearing in front of the downed spider Ariados is quickly defeated. "Ariados is unable to battle so the winner is Solrock," Janine broadcasted.

"You did well old friend," Aya said returning her familiar, "Now let's see how you handle one of my newer Pokemon," tossing a Pokeball a Crobat appears, "Think you can continue?" Ash asked receiving a nod.

Seeing that Ash wasn't switching out, Aya started the match, "Crobat Aerial Ace," adapting the counter in a room, Ash started his defense, "Spin and use Will - O - Wisp," as all the tips glowed with flames, Solrock looked like one of those light-up toys that when you pressed it the lights would light up and spin. Closing in, Crobat was smacked in the face crashing into the sidewall, "Impressive," Aya commented, "Well my first counter plan for Aerial Ace is meant for an open space I had to adapt," Ash smiled, "That's good using the past to help move forward," Aya said. "Solrock, when Golbat is close in, use Psywave," sending out energy waves, Crobat is sent crashing into the ground, "Crobat Shadow Ball," Aya ordered, "Acrobatics to dodge then fire back with a Flamethrower from the tips," in a beautiful display of fire the separate strands of flames attacked from all angles defeating Crobat. "Crobat is unable to battle and the winner of the second round is Solrock," Janine shouted out.

"Toxicroak I need your help," Aya shouted, "Solrock time for you to rest up," Ash began returning the Rock/Psychic-type, "Now Noctowl may the aura guide you," Aya frowned seeing as her chosen Pokemon is at a disadvantage. "Toxicroak Poison Sting," she commanded, "Dodge then retaliate with Air Slash," ducking and soaring above the senbon needles the Normal/Flying-type flapped its feathers launching S-shaped blades, and after the assault was over Aya quickly went on the offense, "Sludge Wave." Taking a higher elevation, Noctowl flashed in front of Toxicroak sending hypnotic waves before sending a spiritual body of itself to drain the Poison/Fighting-types energy knocking it out, after two more uses of the move. "Toxicroak is unable to battle so the third round winner is Noctowl," Janine voiced, "Will the Gym Leader send out her last Pokemon?" she asked.

"Beedrill attack from the distance," Aya called out and on one of the stingers is a Mega Stone fashioned to it, "So another Pokemon that can Mega Evolve," Angie whispered watching the transformation. "Infernape may the aura guide you," Ash voiced sending out his Sinnoh Fire-type starter, "Do you have a Pokemon for everyone I have?" Aya asked, "No not really I have Pokemon from when I travel through Kanto through Sinnoh and more from when I traded some of my Tauros," Ash shrugged before the competitors refocused on the battle.

"Beedrill Twineedle," without having Ash needing to say anything did a 360 spin jump slamming his right fist on the ground causing a wall of flames burning the Bug/Poison-type which was followed up by igniting flames around his hands and feet furiously bombarding the Mega Evolved Pokemon with kicks and punches. "This is not my day," Aya muttered, "Beedrill Acrobatics," she ordered; however, that was countered with Ash's ever so famous Counter Shield move that won him the round and the challenge, "Beedrill is unable to battle so the winner is Ash Ketchum," Janine announce. Meeting in the middle, Aya gave Ash the gym badge, "Wait if Ash already has all the gym badges why can't he use them?" Janine asked, "Those badges only have a two year grace period, and since it's been four years Ash needs to go through the gyms once more," Aya explained.

Trailing down a dirt trail, Ash told Angie more of his adventures through Kanto, "Hey Ash do you think we can take a break at the ranch over there?" Angie asked, "Ranch? Oh, that's the Laramie Ranch," Ash replied as they entered the gate, "Hey Lara long time no see," Ash called out catching her attention, Ash… it is you, how are you?" she asked hugging him, "I've been great so how's the farm?" the aura guardian asked, "Oh the place is wonderful," Lara answered before seeing Angie for the first time, "Oh forgive me for not seeing you the first time, my name is Lara Laramie," she said holding out her hand letting Angie shake it, "Hi I'm Angie Aoi and this idiot's girlfriend," Ash had the decency to blush, "Hey I'm not bad," he points out. "So what brings you here?" Lara asked, "I'm taking on the Kanto League once more," Ash answered, "That's great I hope you do well," Lara said hearing a horse cry out the three see a Rapidash, "Hey Rapidash remember me?" Ash asked rubbing the head and in return, the horse licked his face.

Slowly stepping forward, Angie slowly rose her hand knowing that Rapidash and its pre-evolution Ponyta were hesitant around new people, "Hey I trust her," Ash said when Rapidash turned to him.

Spending a bit more time at the ranch, the couple left before winding up an another fenced off area, "Wait this is the Safari Zone," Angie said reading the sign, "This is where I got my thirty Tauros," Ash remembered and entering the store first to see Kaiser on the computer. "Hey Kaiser how have you been," he said, "Ash, it's been a while hasn't it," he said getting up, "And this must be Angie," he said seeing her enter the store, "I've seen your work on TV and I have to say you're really good for a beginner," Angie blushed at the praise. "So I take it that you're here for some new Pokemon?" Kaiser asked, "Mostly for my girl here but I wouldn't mind some new Pokemon," Ash shrugged, "Then you're in luck as I have Pokemon from Hoenn to the Kalos region," the manager revealed surprising the couple so after paying the fee and getting the thirty Safari Balls they went to the field.

Moving in a pair, Angie caught a Female Litleo, Female Ralts, Male Mienfoo, Male Trapinch, and Female Purrloin, while Ash gained a Male Axew, Male Litleo, Male Ralts, Male Pawniard, Female Sneasel, and for his final catch is the Dratini that is the baby of the Dragonair that saved his life on his first trip. When they ended their hunt it was around the mid-afternoon and on their travel to Dark City, Ash introduced Angie to the biker gang, who gave Ash a motorcycle which he was able to design himself. Reaching a forest, Angie and Shinx saw a bunch of Pikachus, "Wow so many Pikachus," Angie said, "Yeah, there is," Ash said, "Did you know that I was going to leave Pikachu here," he mentioned surprising them, "What that's impossible, you and Pikachu are basically brothers in all but blood," Angie exclaimed surprised, "Yeah but Pikachu was so happy here I was willing to let it go," Ash explained scratching Raichu's chin.

The next town over, the couple saw people selling items, "Ash is that you," a male voice asked and turning round the pair saw a young man a head shorter than himself approached them, "Mikey long time no see," Ash said high fiving the young man, "I saw your performance in the Sinnoh League congrats," he said, "And look," tossing the Pokeball a violet cat appeared, "So your Eevee evolved into an Espeon," Ash said rubbing its tail, "Yeah, we were playing in the backyard when Eevee suddenly evolved," Mikey explained, "Eevee does evolve into Espeon in the daylight and a high friendship," Angie explained. Spending time with Mikey and restocking their supplies, the couple set off for Dark City, "Well this place is a lot better than the first time I arrived here," Ash said seeing people doing their everyday activities as children played together, "Ash Ketchum it's been a while," turning round the couple saw two men of the same height one skinnier than the other, "Hey I see that Dark City has been repaired," Ash noted, "Yeah it took us a year but we finally repaired the entire place, and thanks to our noble deeds in repairing the town we decided to combine our two gyms to form one," the muscular guy explained, "And we also have a contest here in two days," the other guy said, "Well my girl here is signing up for the Contest but now that I'm hearing about a gym," Ash trailed off getting both guys to grin, "We would be honored to accept your challenge for our badge," they said as one.

Approaching the gym, both gym leaders turned to Ash, "We forgot to remind you something about our gym," the skinny man began, "You see, when we noticed that trainers only face the Gym Leader we thought that trainers have to face our men first before facing us," the muscular man explained. "But what about the trainers healing their Pokemon?" Angie asked, "That's part of the challenge, if the trainer has to return to the Pokemon Center the trainer would get my badge," the skinny guy answered, "My badge is for those who know when it is time to retreat and heal their Pokemon," the muscular guy went next, "My badge is for those who choose not to run away and move forward."

"How many people do I have to face," Ash questioned and entering the building there were two paths, "Either path holds about 3 to 6 of our members from the gang war with them each having 2 pokemon each," the skinny man said, "And it doesn't matter which path you take as it will end facing either myself or my friend," the muscular man included, "They'll tell us if you either move forward or fall back, so good luck," turning to Angie, the skinny man extended his hand, "If you would come with me miss we'll lead you to the stands where you get to watch your boy face the challenges," he explained, "Alright but don't try anything funny," Angie warned. Turning to Raichu, Ash asked, "So which path do you to take?" looking at both doors Raichu pointed to the one on the right. "The right? If you say so," Ash said entering the right pathway.

The first member he met was only five minutes in, "I always wanted to face a champion," he said sending out a Nidoking, "Sneasel may the aura guide you," sending out one of his new Pokemon one of his newer Pokemon they were both ready to fight head on. "Nidoking Earthquake," the member shouted, "Jump into the air and use Feint Attack followed by Fury Claw combined with Metal Claw," dodging the earthquake, Sneasel appeared executing her triple assault on the Poison/Ground-type, "Brick Break," the grunt ordered. "Backflip and use Ice Shard," swiftly dodging the opposing attack Nidoking was pelted by small ice crystals, "Freeze the ground with Ice Beam," turning the entire floor into an ice ring the grunt was wondering what he was planning, "Nidoking Earthquake," he ordered; however, "Freeze Nidoking's foot with Ice Beam," realizing his mistake the grunt could only watch his Pokemon fell from an Ice-type infused Metal Claw. "Alright Hitmontop let's do this," the grunt called out, "Sneasel ice skate around and use Icicle Crash," racing around the grunt was ready, "Gyro Ball to chase after Sneasel," he ordered as this became a race of who would get tired first and not surprise Sneasel was starting to pant, "Counter Shield," Ash called out giving Sneasel a time to catch her breath as Hitmontop tried to break the Ice sculpture, "Icicle Crash, dropping five icicles from the roof Hitmontop is knocked out.

Seeing the grunt step aside, Ash found his next opponent 10 minutes, "Poliwrath crush them," the grunt shouted, "Meganium may the aura guide you," sending the Johto Grass-type starter to the field who, upon being released, tackled Ash into the ground licking him. "Alright girl I love you to," Ash laughed when Meganium returned to the field focused, "Dynamic Punch," the grunt yelled out, "Wrap around Poliwrath's wrist with Vine Whip and send it flying," doing as ordered the Water/Fighting-type was helpless when it was assaulted with Razor Leaf, "Ice Beam Poliwrath," the grunt yelled out, "Energy Ball," watching the attack freeze over as the attack still impacted Poliwrath. "Disappear within the pink petals," Ash ordered giving the command as Poliwrath started to get dizzy from all of the petals surrounding it, "Magical Leaf," with the command issued Poliwrath is knocked out. "Pinsir come on out," seeing the familiar Bug-type, Ash returned Meganium and send out one of his newer Pokemon, "Litleo may the aura guide you," seeing a cat-like Pokemon the grunt was on guard. "Pinsir take to the air and use Brick Break," glaring at his smirking opponent, Ash called out, "Litleo Will-O-Shield," returning the smirk Litleo smiled when Pinsir got burned. "Now Flamethrower," watching his Bug-type Pokemon rolling around in the dirt to take out the flames, "Fire Blast," fainting from the fiery assault the grunt sighed and stepped aside.

"Why only two Pokemon?" Ash thought, "The two gym leaders said that the grunts have 2-4 Pokemon."

Reaching the next grunt, he sent out a Golem, "Riolu may the aura guide you," appearing out of the Pokeball the small Pokemon focused on the battle at hand. "Golem Rollout," the grunt ordered, "Rain Dance," creating rain clouds, Golem could only slip and slide on the mud floor, "Now use Bulldoze," stomping his foot on the ground mud was sent high in the air as Golem took the attack resulting in it to lay on its back, "Now finish up with Aura Sphere," as the grunt was taken by surprise Golem, on the other hand, is knocked out. Realizing that he lost, the grunt sent out his next Pokemon, which was a Fearow, "Glalie may the aura guide you," sending out the Ice-type the grunt went first, "Aerial Ace," this was quickly countered with Blizzard revealing the Flying/Normal-type position, "Now Icicle Shard Crash," pelting the bird it was sent to the ground when both wings froze over. Seeing his Pokemon quickly dealt with, the grunt was forced to step aside.

Finally reaching the end, Ash saw Angie in the stands, "So how's the trip," the skinny man asked, "Yeah but from the Pokemon I fought there isn't really a type setting is there?" he asked, "Yup, after all this is a minor gym but as a gym we could use any type," the tougher man explained. "So who am I facing?" Ash asked as the tougher man stepped forward, "You'll be facing me," he voiced.

"This will be a gym battle of Roger the Gym Leader vs. Ash Ketchum the challenger," the skinny guy broadcasted acting as the referee, "Both sides are allowed to use 3 Pokemon each while only the challenger is allowed to exchange Pokemon," he explained, "Trainers send out your Pokemon."

"Kabutops I need your help," seeing the prehistoric Pokemon, Ash turned to his starter, "Think you can handle this?" he asked seeing his starter race towards the field while in the stands Shinx popped out of her Pokeball, "Oh you want to watch Raichu battle," Angie asked getting a nod. "Kabutops Aqua Jet," Roger ordered, "Raichu you know what to do," Ash said and spinning Raichu created a shield protecting himself while also injuring Kabutops, "Woah what a move," Roger said, "Kabutops Slash," seeing the Dino Pokemon rush in Raichu blocked it with his tail changing direction to the floor giving Raichu time to send a Thunder Blade, "Kabutops is unable to continue so the winner is Raichu," the skinny man announced.

"Machoke your strength is needed," Roger shouted, "Raichu?" Ash began when he was cut off when he nodded, "Machoke Earthquake," once more without Ash saying anything Raichu ran up on one of the small hills created from the earthquake, "Now Thunderbolt," unable to dodge Machoke received damage somehow not fainting, "That's a pretty strong Pokemon," Ash complimented, "Thanks we've been training together a lot," Roger said, "But my girl really needs to train for her Contest so I need to wrap this up," Ash added instructing Raichu to end it with another Thunderbolt, "Electivire let's do this," seeing the large Pokemon, Ash gestured for his starter to fall back fully knowing the ability of that breed of Pokemon. "Donphan may the aura guide you," Roger grunted knowing that about half of his Pokémon's move set was cut in half, "Machoke Swift," Roger ordered, "Donphan Defense Curl into Rollout," Ash countered even if the star like attack never misses Donphan used it against her opponent taking a hard right, "Now Stone Edge," assaulted from both sides Electivire bent to its right knee, "Earthquake," soon feeling the earth shake Machoke stumbled around trying to stand up straight but survived the quake, "Electivire, time for a comeback, use Quick Attack then Low Kick." While the two attacks succeeded in making contact Donphan retaliated by curling up into a ball using Roll Out knocking Electivire out.

"Electivire is unable to battle and with the gym leader out of Pokemon the winner is Ash Ketchum," the skinny guy, who later introduced himself as Will, announced.

Meeting in the middle, Roger gave Ash the gym badge, "Good job and good luck in the Contest," Roger said to Angie as Will said the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Angie's Pokémon: Luxio, Meowstic, Mawile, fem Nidorino, Venonat, Magnemite

At Professor Oak's Lab: Butterfree,

Ash's Pokémon: Raichu, Charizard, male Nidorino, Aerodactyl, Infernape

* * *

After Angie won the Shadow Ribbon, her third ribbon, the couple explored the city's they passed as Ash acted as Angie's tour guide.

"So this is where you first met that Jigglypuff," Angie said looking around Neon Town, "Yup, that little devil followed me for three regions before staying Hoenn," Ash said shaking his head, "But why did it follow you?" she asked. "Most likely because of the fact that Misty, Brock, and I helped it regain the ability to sing, I'm not really sure," Ash said.

Stopping in a canyon range, Ash sent out all of his Pokémon, "Huh, Charizard what's got you so tensed?" he asked his Kanto Fire-type starter, " _Don't remember this is the place where I evolved and you almost died_ ," he explained, "Oh that's right, I wonder if they're pissed," Ash said getting Angie's attention, "Who's still pissed?" she asked. "Oh you see the first time I was here there was a fossil dig; however, it seems that prehistoric Pokémon survived all these years that woke up when Team Rocket set off some TNT and I almost died if it wasn't for Charmeleon evolving into Charizard," Ash explained shocking Angie, "You know I feel like I shouldn't be surprised when you tend to run into near-death adventures," she said shaking her head.

Hearing what sounds like rock crumbling, the couple turned to where it came from to see Omanyte, Kabuto along with their evolved form, and an Aerodactyl stepping into the sunlight, while not far from them were the three idiots, "Really you three you just had to free them," Ash said rolling his eyes, "Shut it twerp, once we get those Pokémon we'll finally be able to force you where you're hiding that Pikachu," Jessie yelled out, "They still can't believe that Pikachu evolved," Angie said in disbelief. Ash shrugged, "Can't blame them really, they know that Pikachu is too stubborn to evolve so they're tiny little brains still need to catch up," ticked that they're being insulted, the three couldn't do anything when the prehistoric Pokémon attacked them, "We can't let them destroy the nearby cities," Angie said, "Yeah I know, do you think you can handle them while Charizard and I have a score to settle with lizard face?" Ash asked, "Yeah just be careful," she said kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Lizard face remember us," Ash yelled out turning to the sound all the prehistoric Pokémon growled/snarled, " _So it's you again ready to get eaten, boy_?" Aerodactyl growled, "I like living thank you very much but we'll have to take you out so you can't harm anyone else," Ash said as Charizard stepped forward, " _Let's do this_ ," he growled out causing Aerodactyl to laugh, " _Please your centuries too early to beat me_ ," Charizard glared, " _We'll see_." Taking off, Charizard followed suit, and in the air emerald green claws coated Aerodactyl's claws, "Charizard counter with your own Dragon Claws then retaliate with Steel Wing," Ash ordered. Putting claw against claw, Charizard redirected Aerodactyl's towards the ground allowing him to land the Steel Wing; although, Aerodactyl only shook off the hit before its body was outlined in white before it turned into two rings of grey pieces of stone and with a flap of its wings all the pieces of stone were launched. "Charizard Air Slash," destroying the pieces of stone, Charizard blocked Aerodactyl's Thunder Fang with Brick Break, "Now Draconic Impact," smirking Charizard hugged the prehistoric Flying-type spinning in a circle as a blue dragon skeleton surrounded them both before they both crashed into the ground.

Slowly getting up, Charizard distanced himself, "Stay on guard, Charizard, we don't know if lizard face survived," Ash said holding an Ultra Ball.

Although their hopes were dashed when the smoke cleared revealing Aerodactyl glaring at the pair, it then took off a high speed as a purple glow with orange streaks swirling around it. "Charizard dodge and use Steel Wing," flying up, the once disobedient Charizard smacked Aerodactyl with both wings, "Ultra Ball go," Ash said tossing the item watching suck in Aerodactyl, "If it pops out use Thunder Punch," the Aura Guardian ordered receiving a nod. As it was going on to its third shake the Pokeball dinged signaling a capture, "Come on let's go check up on Angie," Ash said and just as he said that Angie came by, "So any problems?" he asked, "Nope and I caught all four Pokémon," Angie replied then added, "And seeing as you're still alive then you caught Aerodactyl," Ash nodded.

* * *

A couple days after, the couple took a small break in a city where Angie sees a Contest Poster, "Hey there's a Contest here," she told the Guardian, "So are you going to enter?" Ash asked, "Yeah I might as well and if I win this it will be my fourth ribbon," Angie admitted.

Finding the Contest Hall, they were just in time as Angie is the last entry, "So when's the Contest?" Ash asked, "It's in two days, today was just the last day to register," she explained.

Deciding on what Pokémon she wanted to use, Angie went straight to work on preparing her act for the Appeal Round. While Angie did that, Ash went to practice some Aura technics, "Alright now if I remember correctly focus, think, then create," Ash whispered breathing in and out as an orb of electricity began to form before it started to slowly spread out as Raichu, who was sitting on the sidelines, watched a blade take shape, "Perfect," Ash said swing it around, "Now let's see how fast I can change its form from this," Ash said.

On the day of the Contest, Ash leaned against the wall on the higher levels of the stadium, "Welcome one and all to the Lillian City Pokémon Contest," Marian yelled out, and after introducing the judges the Appeal Round went underway. After the first couple of performances, Angie stepped up to the field, "Mawile let's have some fun," she smiled, "Now Sunny Day followed by Fairy Wind," as the sun shined the Steel/Fairy-type released a pink colored mist that shined in the sunlight. "Now Sword Dance followed by Seismic Toss," jumping Mawile spun as the Fairy Wind trailed behind, "And finish it up with Captivate," releasing hearts upwards each heart was covered in Fairy Wind, "What a performance," Marian shouted, "One of the first to use the newly discovered Pokémon-type but Angie used it so wonderfully," she explained. And once all the Coordinators performed in the Appeal Round it was time to see who made the cut, "Good I made it through," Angie told herself.

Once the first two battle rounds were finished, it was Angie's turn, "Now please give a warm welcome to Angie Aoi and Naomi Smith," Marian announced.

"Venonat let's have some fun," Angie shouted, "Scizor let's go," Naomi followed and once the clock started ticking Angie went first, "Venonat Psychic to hold it down followed up by using Signal Beam," pinning Scizor to the ground Venonat shot out a multi-colored team. "Scizor Aerial Ace followed by Brutal Swing," Naomi yelled out and after Venonat made a crater in the ground, "Steel Wing," Naomi followed up, "Confusion, Venonat to get some distance," Angie countered then seeing that she had some distance, "Venonat Leech Seed then Signal Beam." Tanking a bit of Siczor's health the Bug/Steel-type took a bit more damage, "Scizor Acrobatics then Brick Break," taking major damage from Acrobatics Venonat was barely hovering off the ground, "Venonat," Angie began, worry on her face, "Ven," it said glancing back at her before fainting, "And that's all she wrote, the winner of this round is Naomi," Marian shouted.

Shaking hands in the middle, the girls shook hands, "Hey better luck next time," she said, "Yeah because the next time we meet I'll be the winning," Angie smirked which Naomi returned. "So you have another rival," Ash noted, "Yeah, is this what you felt like when you gain one? The need to push forward," Angie asked, "Yup, just be lucky you haven't met someone like Paul," Ash answered.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the couple entered another town when, "Don't forget everything's half off for females on Princess Day," hearing the day caused two different reactions, Ash paled remembering the day while Angie squealed. Before Ash could run out of the city Angie caught him by the back of the neck, "Oh no you don't, we're going shopping," she said, "But I thought you hated shopping," Ash points out, "I have my moments," she smiled. Spending most of the morning shopping, there was an announcement about a female-only battle tournament, "This is just like the first Princess Day," Ash noted.

Signing up for the Tournament, Angie showed off her new outfit which was a thigh length skirt combined with fishnet leggings and boots while her top consisted of a shirt with a hooded vest. "In the A black, it's Angie Aoi vs Emma Grace," the referee announced, and from the stands, Ash was behind Angie with Raichu on his shoulder, "At least Angie didn't have to borrow my Pokémon," he told himself. "Heracross I choose you," Emma said, "Meowstic let's go," Angie followed, "Future Sight followed by Magical Leaf," Emma frowned as Future Sight is an unpredictable move, "Power through the Magical Leaf and attack with Mega Horn," she ordered. "Meowstic, Confusion followed by Psyshock," Angie countered catching Heracross off guard and it was at this moment the effects of Future Sight came striking the Bug/Fighting-type knocking it out. Frowning once more, Emma switched for a different Pokémon, "Golbat you're up next," seeing her next opponent, Angie glanced at Meowstic who nodded wanting to go on, "I'll stick with Meowstic," she voiced.

"Cross Poison," Emma shouted, "Reflect followed by Future Sight then Thunderbolt," Angie instructed; blocking the Poison-type attack via a glass wall, Meowstic's eyes glowed before the final move landed a critical hit. "Golbat Air Cutter," Emma ordered, "Light Screen to block then retaliates with Psyshock," Angie ordered, and on her side of the field, Emma frowned when her attacks were blocked as Golbat fell to the Psyshock. Putting everything in her last Pokémon, "Everything rides on you, Duskull," seeing the Ghost/Dark-type Angie knew that she needed to play it safe for now, "Meowstic Future Sight," eye rolling, "Duskull, Shadow-," "Meowstic Sucker Punch followed by Dark Pulse," Angie interrupted seeing as Emma was about to call out an offensive move Sucker Punch went first which followed by Dark Pulse the Hoenn Pokémon went down; however, despite the fact that both moves were of type advantage Duskull got back up. "Duskull use Shadow Sneak then Shadow Ball," Emma shouted, and as Duskull's shadow shot straight for Meowstic it sent out a burst of energy sending the Psychic-type tumbling before it made a small trench from when it was hit point blank with Dark Pulse. Making its appearance, Future Sight struck giving Angie the opening she could use, "Meowstic Dark Pulse followed by Shadow Ball and finally Shadow Bolt," firing all three attacks in succession Duskull finally went down. "All three of Emma's Pokémon are unable to battle so Angie is the winner," the referee announced.

Making through her other matches, Angie is in the finals, "Presenting the final match between Lucy from New Bark Town and Angie Aoi from Solaceon Town," the referee broadcasted as the two mentioned girls stepped forward. "This will be a three on three match and substitution is allowed on both sides so let the final round of the Princess Day festival begin," the referee explained, "Butterfree I choose you," Lucy said, "Mawile let's go," Angie called out.

"Silver Wind/Fairy Wind," both girls shouted at the same time and everyone had a look of awe as the two attacks created a sparkling effect. "Butterfree use Tackle," Lucy ordered then seeing the distance, "Mawile use both Thunder Fang and Fire Fang," caught off guard, Butterfree was trapped within Mawile's teeth, "Butterfree try and free yourself with Supersonic," Lucy yelled out. Hearing the sonic waves, Mawile tried to block them out but it was too much and she was forced to release her opponent; however, Butterfree is burnt slowly chipping its health, "Now use Energy Ball," Lucy followed up seeing that her Pokémon was released, "Feint Attack followed by Thunder Punch," Angie shouted (RK: Thunder Punch is a tutored move but it is a move that Mawile can learn so it counts). Ducking underneath the emerald green orb, Mawile punched her opponent in the stomach as the burn knocked it out, "Butterfree is unable to battle so the round goes to Angie," the referee announced.

Returning Butterfree, Lucy went for her next Pokémon, "Persian I need your help," she shouted, "Luxio let's go," Angie said switching Pokémon.

"Persian Shadow Claw," Lucy ordered, "Wild Night," Angie shouted, as Persian's left claw is covered in a dark energy it was useless when Luxio's tail is covered in electricity thanks to Wild Charge. "Luxio Swift Wave," sending out the golden stars they created a net trapping Persian, "Now Roaring Thunder," releasing a roar Persian was forced to retreat back into its Pokeball taking damage in the process as Cloyster appeared out to the field, "Cloyster Ice Beam," Lucy shouted and seeing that Luxio is literally a sitting duck, Angie shouted, "Luxio Swift Thunder followed by Snarl," as the electric coated golden stars hit their mark the snarl broke the ice giving Luxio room to move. "Cloyster Spike Cannon," Angie was swift to counter, "Swift Thunder," as the golden stars made a tight net the spikes were stopped in their tracks, "Cloyster use Rapid Spin to get in close then fire Aurora Beam," Lucy ordered sending Luxio to the wall when Swift bounced off Cloyster's shell, "Luxio," Angie said worried before making a decision, "Luxio return, Magnemite let's go," switching Pokémon Angie quickly instructed commands, "Lock On then Electro Ball," as a scope symbol appeared on Cloyster the Electric-type attack landed a critical but it wasn't enough to knock it out, "Cloyster Spike Cannon," Lucy said, "Gyro Ball to deflect them then fire a Sonic Boom," Angie replied finally knocking out Cloyster, "Cloyster is unable to battle so the round goes to Magnemite," the referee broadcasted, "Trainer please release your final Pokémon," he requested.

"Everything rides on you Persian," brought back to the battlefield the Normal-type feline looked exhausted, "Start off with Swift then Power Gem," Angie had Magnemite counter Swift followed by Magnet Bomb. Seeing that Persian was getting exhausted even further, Lucy was going to give it everything she got, "Persian if you can please use Payback followed by Thunderbolt," as the first attack made contact, Angie had Magnemite redirect the opposing Thunderbolt back to Persian knocking it out, "Persian is unable to battle and with all of Lucy's Pokémon unfit to battle that makes Angie the winner," the referee declared.


End file.
